


The Hunt

by LoveCorrah



Category: Loki- Fandom, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Scarification, Semi-Public Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful and strange Elf Huntress is apprehended riding toward the Asgardian Palace, carrying a message of impending war. She can’t remember where she came from or who sent her, and Loki is going to make it his sole duty to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Demon

                                                           

 

        She awoke, after feeling like she had been sleeping forever. She couldn’t see a thing, wherever she was, was as dark as night, and the hard floor underneath her made her body ache as she tried to move. Her head pounded, and as she worked her mouth, she could feel wetness trickle down her chin. She darted her tongue out and tasted the thick, coppery liquid… it was blood that was leaking from her lips. She felt like she had been beaten… at least she couldn’t remember it. The air was cold, and she shivered, feeling goosebumps erupt on her skin. The only thing she could hear was the rustling of heavy chains every now and then, and after a moment, she realized that the chains were attached to her. Her fingers went to the opposite wrist, and felt a thick iron band encircling her arm, with a heavy chain trailing from it, and she could feel the same bands digging into her ankles. Her mind was trying to catch up with her heart, which was beating hard and fast. How did she end up here? Where was here, anyway? She couldn’t remember anything.  
            She heard the loud scrape of metal sliding against metal as a sliver of light beamed across the floor. Her eyes closed tightly, and she finally pulled her chained hand across her face shielding them from the brightness. She could see large brown boots, and as her eyes moved up, the image of a large, burly armored guard came into view. She could hear a low chuckle in his throat, as he spoke.  
          “Maricus, go alert the King… this wench is awake.”  
           Another deep voice joined his. “Yes, commander.”  
           King? What king? It wasn’t in her nature to be scared of people, but she had a horrible feeling about her situation. The guard opened the door fully, and looked at her, grinning evilly. There was enough light in the room for her to see now, and she took that opportunity to look down at herself. Carefully and painfully, she sat up, wincing as she backed herself against the stone wall.  Gone was her tough, deep brown leather armor and green hooded cape… and gone was her bow and the quiver that housed her arrows. She had been stripped, nearly bare, her undergarments being the only thing left on her body, and even they had been ripped, and left very little to the imagination. Her shackled legs were covered in bruises, muck, and blood splatters from who knows where.  
            She heard several sets of boots coming down the hall, as the large man in the doorway moved and dipped into a bow. “Your Majesty. This little Elf bitch is awake now.”

                                                                                                 

  
          Another male voice join the other two. “Has she told you anything?”  
         “No, My King. Not a word.”  
         The man stepped into the doorway, and when she saw his dark silhouette backed by the light from the hall, she gasped loudly, pulling her legs into her chest, and burying her face in her knees. She began to speak very quickly in a language Loki could not understand. He moved forward and approached her, heavy black boots that gave way to very long, leather clad legs. He knelt in front of her and took in the pitiful sight before him.  
         “Why are you so scared of me, young Elf?” Loki asked. He could barely hear her reply from between her knees.  
         “You have horns… you’re a… a… _demon_!”  
           Loki chuckled. “Oh… no, this is my helm. I assure you, I am no demon. See?” His slender fingers grasped the sides of his golden helm and removed it, placing it on the ground beside her. She peeked out from the side, and saw that he was just a man.  
        “Guard, where are her clothes?”  
         “We stripped her, Your Majesty. We thought it might make her talk.”  
         Loki rolled his eyes. “You apprehended her, where did all of these bruises and cuts come from? I know they weren’t there when I was alerted of her arrival.”  
         “The other guards… they just wanted to have some fun with her, Your Majesty. It’s not very often we get a pretty little elf down here in the dungeon. Who was I to stop them?”  
          Loki’s jaw clenched as he looked at the beautiful, young Elf who was filthy, trembling, traumatized and frightened.  
         “Go to the launders, and get a servant’s dress for her.” Loki ordered. The guard, however, stood anchored in the same spot. “Immediately, you swine!”   The Elf jumped as Loki’s roar echoed off the cell walls. The guard disappeared down the hall, as Loki spoke to her.  
        “What is your name?”  
         She lowered her eyes to the floor, digging her toes into the red dirt that lined her small enclosure.  
        “I know you can hear me, Elf. Look at me.”  
        Timidly, her eyes fluttered up to his. She could tell he was beginning to get angry.  
         “I asked you… what is your name?”  
         “Kalah.”  
          He narrowed his eyes at her. “Where are you from, Kalah? Why are you here?”  
          “I don’t even know where I am.” She said with honest defiance.  
          “You’re in Asgard. The guards intercepted you in the North Woods, riding toward the palace on a white wolf.”

                                                          

  
          Kalah cried out. “Adlan! Where is my wolf?”  
          Loki sighed, he was becoming exasperated. “The guards killed him. When they apprehended you, your wolf attacked them, trying to protect you. He killed one of my men, so they made swift work of him.”  
          Tears began to well in her eyes, as fiery rage began to build in her chest. “I am an Elven Huntress! Adlan was my hunting partner and protector! What have you done?”  
          Loki was only getting angrier. She was diverting the attention from his questions, and had the nerve to yell at him. Him! How dare she? His hand snaked into her long silver hair, tangling it into his fist, and yanked her head back sharply, making her hiss. His face inched toward hers, until he could feel her ragged breath on his lips.  
        “I don’t think you know who you are talking to… Elf. I am Loki, of Asgard.”  
        She tensed at his words. She had heard of him, he was Odin, the All-Father’s youngest son… and he was a lying snake.

                                                                       

   
        “Ah, I see you have heard of me.” A mischievous grin spread across his pale face. His grip in her hair tightened, making her neck bend back further than she thought possible. “Now, why are you here? You had a note tucked into your shirt that was addressed to the King of Asgard. Tell me who sent you.”  
         “If my note was addressed to the King, then I will _only_ speak with the King.”  
          “I _am_ the King, you insolent girl! Odin has fallen into the Odin-sleep, and fortunately for me, my brother is on Midgard, doing who knows what. You will talk to me. Your note said a war was coming to Asgard, but didn’t express whom was bringing that war, or when we should expect it. Who sent you?”  
         The pain on her head and neck was becoming unbearable. She honestly had no memory of where she came from, or what she was sent to do. She vaguely remembered her trip here. She recalled being sent on a mission, digging her fingers into the fur of her large white wolf, Adlan, and riding for days, stopping at night to hunt and eat, and drinking water out of the beautiful Asgardian streams. She had no recollection of who had sent her, or why. She felt like she had been under some kind of spell, and was just now awakening. Maybe she had completed her mission just by arriving at the palace and delivering the message… maybe it was her fate to be killed now, since they had brutally killed her wolf, her only protector.  
         “I do not remember who sent me! All I remember is my journey here… even if I did remember, I wouldn’t speak to the likes of you.”  
          Loki began to chuckle, a deep, demented, scary laugh. “You know, I have my ways of making you talk.”  
         “I will die before I talk to you.” She put her lips together, collecting a bundle of spit in her mouth, before launching it into Loki’s face.  
          A roar of anger bellowed from deep within his chest as he pulled his hand from her hair, but not before giving her a sharp push, making her fall against the ground onto her stomach. He took a cloth from his long coat and wiped the spit from his face as the guard entered the room.  
         “Your Majesty, here is the dress.”  
          Loki took the fabric from the guard’s hands and threw it into the dirt. “Forget the dress. Unshackle her and take her to the post upstairs.” He stepped closer to the guard, and narrowed his eyes. “You, nor any other man, will touch her again. Do you understand? You touch her, you die.”  
       “Yes, My King.” He bowed to Loki as he left the room, still wiping the wetness from his face. The guard grinned nefariously as he wrapped his thick hand around her upper arm, roughly pulling her back up into a sitting position. She could hear his keys jingle as he unlocked each of her shackles before yanking her up to stand. Her legs felt like they would buckle underneath her, and each part of her body throbbed. She was unaware of what had happened to her since arriving in Asgard, and that was probably a good thing. Her body felt like it had been completely ripped in half, and that fact seemed to make the guard happy when he saw she was having trouble walking.  
     “Feeling sore?” He snickered. “You haven’t seen anything yet, whore. Loki is unforgiving, corrupt and wicked. He’ll have you talking in no time.”  
      Kalah opened her bruised, tender mouth. “He will not break me.”  
      She felt the rumble of the laughter in his chest as she leaned on him. “We’ll see about that.”  
      He led her up a flight of winding stairs that were lined with stone. Were they underground? She could see that where they were now was a nicer part of the prison. Where the cell she was in was dirt, and completely dark, this part of the prison was clean and well lit. The guard led her to a small room that was bare except for a dark, wooden whipping post anchored into the center of the room.  She gulped as the guard forced her down on her knees against the post.  
He placed his lips against her ear and whispered. “The King likes his prisoners on their knees. I’m sure he will especially like you in this position.”  
She shuddered at the disgusting contact from the guard, as he strung her arms up, tying a rope around them and attaching it to the post.  
       “Have fun.” He winked at her as he exited the room, locking the door behind him.  
       She pressed the side of her head against the wood, wondering how she got to this point. Hot tears began to fall from her eyes. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was terrified. She had always prided herself on being brave. She was invincible when she had her bow and arrows, but right now she had nothing… She had no idea why she was here, and she was about to be punished for it, but she would be damned if she broke in front of this heinous man, who had killed her best friend.  
       Suddenly, she heard the lock slide out of it’s home against the door, and a eerie creak as it was pushed open. She peeked up through her eyelashes. There he was. A tall, dark, angry god. His long, black hair, and leather armor made him intimidating, but what really scared her was the look on his face. His crooked smile was malicious, vicious, and vile. He watched her as he slowly entered the room, and closed the door behind him. She sat on her knees to the right of the post, subjugated, her arms roped up and tied to the top of the post, making her body stretch much further than what looked comfortable. The guards had really done a number on her, as she seemed to be covered in mud, bruises and splatters of blood, and Loki didn’t know if it was her blood, or the guards. No matter. This was all means to an end for him, and he had to do what he had to do. He circled her like an animal that was stalking his prey, stopping behind her as he noticed something very strange on the Elf’s back. She was startled as she felt his slender, cool fingers move her hair to the side, and begin to trace lines on her back.  
      “Where did you get these markings?”  
       “Markings?”  
        He knelt for a moment, taking in the design that covered the skin on the Elf’s back. The lines ebbed and flowed in a graceful, but curious, display that Loki did not understand. He thought he was very schooled in other cultures and realms languages, but this design was foreign to him. As he ran his finger over the lines, he realized that they were indeed scars, probably put there by the leader of her Elven tribe.  
       “You’re telling me that you don’t know where these scars came from?”  
        Kalah shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t remember anything.”  
        Loki didn’t know what to do. If she was being honest, and much of her memory had been erased, it would be cruel to punish her. However, he had known many spies and emissaries that had been very good at their job, acting and tricking their way to get exactly what they wanted.  
       “You are sure that you wouldn’t like to tell me who sent you? It would certainly be much easier on you than what I am about to do.”  
       She began to tremble, as terror began to take over the movements of her body. “I don’t remember who sent me. I swear it.”  
      “We’ll do this the hard way, then.” He whispered as he reached into his coat, removing a cloth bundle of items. He untied his bundle, as he began to lay out his devices. Her eyes closed, but not before she saw a crop, a whip and a cane.  “Hm… well, maybe my little friends here will help you remember.” He smiled at her. He thought she really was very beautiful, with her pale skin, silver hair, and delicate elvish features. The tips of her pointed ears jutted out from her hair, and her light grey eyes sparkled with tears as she looked up at him, seemingly pleading with him not to hurt her. He didn’t know why this young Elf was tugging on his cold heart, but she was. She had been through a lot since arriving in Asgard, and now he was about to put her through more…


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful and strange Elf Huntress is apprehended riding toward the Asgardian Palace, carrying a message of impending war. She can’t remember where she came from or who sent her, and Loki is going to make it his sole duty to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of whipping in this chapter, lovelies! <3

                                                        

 

 

           The room was as quiet as a tomb, except for the ragged breaths of the beautiful, strange Elf. Loki had displayed his devices of torture on a cloth in front of her, and backed away, taking a seat in the shadowy recesses of the corner of the room. He had learned that more often than not, prisoners were scared enough to give him information before they had even been whipped… just by the threat of pain and torture. He thought that by laying out the intimidating crop, whip, and cane, they might give her more motivation to talk, but so far they hadn’t.

 

                                                                 

  
             He watched as her chest heaved with each frightened breath she took, her breasts rising, before ebbing back into place from their heft. Every few moments, her eyes would close and she would lean her head against the wood of the whipping post, seemingly dozing off, before her head popped up and her eyes snapped open. Each time, she looked confused and terrified, until she remembered where she was, and then he would see a few crystal clear tears escape her silvery, grey eyes. This cycle went on for hours, before Loki stood and approached Kalah. He knelt before her, but not before retrieving the crop from the floor.  
            “Wake up, and pay attention, _elf._ I will not bestow any more patience or mercy upon you. Have you decided to talk?” He placed the leather-flapped end of the black crop against her cheek, before slowly moving it against her skin, down her neck, and between her breasts. “Or will I have to _force_ you?”  
             Kalah was exhausted from her ordeal, and she had no more feeling in her body. Her knees and legs ached and cramped, and her arms and shoulders burned with a fiery agony that made her wish he would just kill her swiftly and get it over with.  
             Loki sighed as he stood, and Kalah’s eyes followed the tall god as he walked out of her line of sight. She assumed he was behind her, but her eyes were matted with dirt, so she couldn’t be sure.  
           Suddenly, she heard something slicing through the air, and felt a sting like no other on her lower back. She cried out in agony, but it fell on deaf ears as the crop was brought against her skin, time and time again. She lost count of the strikes against her sensitive flesh, and just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. He wound his fingers in her hair, and yanked her head backward to look into her eyes.  
         “Leithio nin!” She exclaimed. He knew very few Elvish phrases, but he knew those words meant that she wanted him to release her.  
          “Have a change of heart, little one?” He asked, grinning.  
          “Sevig thû úan. Nátyë necindo.” She uttered quietly.  
          Loki was pleased with himself. He had broken her. _Now_ she wanted to talk.  
         “What does that mean, little elf?”  
         “It means you have no heart…” Her mouth turned upwards into a smile. “…and that you have the _stench_ of a monster.” She barely got her words out before she fainted, hanging limply from the rope.  
          Loki roared with anger and threw the crop against the stone wall, shattering it into pieces. He could not continue whipping her. She was much too close to death as it was, between what the guards did to her and the whipping he had given her, and he needed her coherent and alive so that she could cooperate with him. He had never been so infuriated in his life. This tiny Elven girl had gotten under his skin like no one ever had, and _eventually_ she would pay. First, she needed to be healed. Loki knocked loudly on the door, prompting a guard to enter the room.  
         “Guard, go fetch a healer. Get the Elven one.”  
         “Yes, My King.”  
         The door shut behind the guard and Loki slid down the wall to take a seat on the floor. His mind was raging with fury… he’d kill this elf now, if he didn’t need her so much. He put his middle finger to his lip and began to stroke it as he stared at her. He felt a tiny twinge of guilt very, very deep down for this girl.   She was braver and tougher than most of the men he knew. A light knock sounded from the door, as it pushed open. Althia, a beautiful Light Elf from Alfheim, and one of Asgard’s best healers entered the cell.  
          She quickly dropped into a bow. “My King, you requested me?”  
         Loki didn’t speak, he just nodded toward Kalah.  
         Althia gasped as she took in the sight of the Elf girl. “My King! Is she alive?”  
        “Yes, heal her.” Loki sounded completely defeated.  
        Althia rushed to Kalah’s side, brushing her hair out of her bloody face. “What happened to her, Your Majesty?”  
       “She is a prisoner, that is all you need to know. Do not ask again, healer.” Loki growled.  
       “You must cut her down at once! I cannot heal her while she is strung to this _barbaric_ contraption!”  
        Loki pulled his long dagger from his coat, and approached the pair of Elves. He easily cut through the rope, and Kalah fell to the ground with a loud thud. Althia looked over Kalah’s body, not knowing where to start. She placed her hands against the Elf’s chest, as she closed her eyes and whispered a spell that would begin to heal her insides. She knew by looking at Kalah, that there were broken ribs beneath her bruised skin. She spent the next few minutes, inspecting each inch of the Elf’s body, healing each injury as she came to it.  
         Suddenly, with a loud intake of breath, Kalah came to. She clutched at Althia, relieved to see someone that looked more like her.  
        “Edraith enni!” Kalah exclaimed.  
         Althia wrapped her arms around the Elf. “Shhh… Av-‘osto, Odulen an edraith angin. Man esselya ná?”  
        “Kalah.”  
        “What are you saying?” Loki asked, becoming angry that he couldn’t understand their conversation.  
       “She was pleading with me to save her, My King. I just told her to not be afraid, and that I was healing her. Then, I asked her to tell me her name.”  
      “Speak so that I can understand you from now on, _Elves._ ” He warned.  
      “Your Majesty, she is just frightened. This must be harrowing for her! I will finish healing her, but she has to rest.”  
      “I will put her in a cell.”  
      “With all due respect My King, she needs a proper room with a soft bed… and food. Keep her away from the guards. I have never seen them tear into anyone this badly before. You are torturing her, but she is innocent, Your Majesty.”  
      “How do you know that, healer?”  
      “My powers go beyond just healing, My King. I can sense that she has very few memories left, and what you need to know is not one of them.”  
      “Fine.”  
       He watched as Althia continued healing Kalah. She narrowed her eyes at him when she reached the wounds on her back from Loki’s crop.  
      “Can you stand up now, Kalah?” The healer asked, as she helped the Elf to her feet.  
      “I think so.”  
      “Your Majesty, can we get her to a room now?”  
      “We will take her to my chambers, Althia.”  
      “Your chambers, My King?” Althia didn’t know if she completely trusted Loki with this innocent elf.  
      “Yes. I am not letting her out of my sight… and I refuse to leave her in the care of the guards anymore. You have my word, I will not touch her.”  
      The healer nodded. Kalah walked a few wobbly steps hanging onto Althia, but soon collapsed. She wasn’t quite strong enough to walk yet, no matter how hard she tried. Loki huffed as he scooped Kalah up, carrying her the long way back to his chambers with Althia on his heels. She was wrapped snugly in the dark King’s arms, and her head rested against his cool leather-clad chest, listening to the faint pitter-pat of his heart. Huh, maybe he did have one, after all. At that moment, she felt the most protected she had since arriving in Asgard, and maybe with Althia on her side, things would begin to look up.  
        The trio reached the carved double doors of Loki’s chambers, and he nodded at Althia to push them open.  
        “Astrid!” Kalah jumped as Loki yelled loudly. An older, dark-haired lady came scurrying into his chambers from a room out in the hall.  
        “Yes, Milord?” She bowed before him.  
       “Please, quickly turn down my bed.”  
       The maid did as he asked, before stepping to the side and watching him with curious brown eyes. Why was her master putting a bloody, filthy elf into his bed?  
        Loki bent as he placed Kalah onto the cold, deep green sheets, pulling the black fur blanket up underneath her chin. Loki shook his head and chuckled. This was a first… with all of the many types of women he had bedded in his long life, he had never had an Elf in his bed.  
       Althia stepped over to Kalah, placed her fingertips against her forehead, and whispered a quiet spell, making her drift into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. “Your Majesty, she needs to sleep until she wakes. Her body needs to complete it's healing. Then, she will need food.”  
       He nodded. “Healer, where do you think she came from? You know much more about elves than I.”  
     “What was she wearing when she was apprehended?”  
     “Full brown leather armor, and a deep green, fur-lined, hooded, woolen cape. She had a bow, arrows, and two very sharp hunting knives, and she was riding a large white wolf that was killed by the guards after it attacked them.”  
      “It sounds like she came from a very cold climate, My King. White wolves are very rare, and they only inhabit the coldest of places. She’s obviously a Huntress, and from the branding on her back, I would say she is… or _was_ … part of a small Elven Tribe instead of a larger congregation. I’m confused as to why they sent a young, beautiful, female elf to accomplish this goal. Normally they prize young female elves, because it’s they who supply their race with younglings… for some reason, the leader of her tribe decided she was expendable. It’s sad, Your Majesty.”  
       “I need for her to remember where she came from, and who sent her. Can you help her memory?”  
       “I can try, My King… after she wakes up. I have heard of many instances where younglings were made to drink concoctions that completely erased their memories, only leaving their missions in the forefront of their minds. It’s a travesty. She may not ever remember her family or her home.”  
        Loki sighed, as he took a seat in a chair beside the bed. “Thank you, Althia. I will let her rest now.”  
        The healer bowed, and exited the room, leaving Loki to watch the sleeping elf. He suddenly felt protective over Kalah after hearing what the healer said. If she had been treated that way by her tribe, that wasn’t right. He certainly knew what it was like to be shunned by your birth family, it wasn’t her fault, and that made him sad for her. He still needed information from her though. If a war was coming to Asgard, then he needed to be on alert, and he needed to know where it was coming from.  
       He watched as her perfectly shaped lips parted, drawing precious air into her lungs. She looked like she was at peace now… and he would allow her that peace before he questioned her again in the morning.


	3. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful and strange Elf Huntress is apprehended riding toward the Asgardian Palace, carrying a message of impending war. She can’t remember where she came from or who sent her, and Loki is going to make it his sole duty to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, my loves! I hope you're enjoying this story... <3  
> ********************************************

                                                           

 

            The next morning came quickly, and the first light of the day began to filter through the thick, golden, balcony drapery, making tiny slivers of bright light dance across the dark stone floor of Loki’s chambers. He had watched Kalah all night… he didn’t know if it was because he was so angry, or because she was absolutely _captivating._ Either way, his emerald green eyes stayed transfixed on her frail body as her chest rose and fell in methodical rhythm… breathing in… breathing out… and he found himself holding his own breath as he studied the shape of the sheet that gracefully draped over her nearly nude form.

           He diverted his eyes to the black fur rug at his feet. He had to remember that she was a prisoner… not a guest; and he _definitely_ didn’t need to think about her as a woman… especially a beautiful one that slept deeply in his bed at this exact moment. He scooted a bit closer and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees as he took her in. Her long, silver hair was matted with the red dirt from the floor of her cell and some kind of liquid… He grimaced as he tried to guess just _what_ that liquid had been. Her wounds and bruises had healed for the most part, but she was still covered in filth and grime. A long, hot bath would be in order as soon as she awoke.  
            A faint knock landed on the door of his chambers, and he tilted his head toward the sound, taking a guess as to who was on the other side. He quietly crept to the door and opened it slightly, peeking out. To his surprise, his beautiful mother, Frigga, stood on the other side clasping her hands in front of her tightly.

                                                                                         

  
           “Hello, my son. May I come in?”  
           He nodded and opened the door wide, moving out of the way and allowing the lovely Asgardian Queen to enter his chambers.  
           “Loki, Althia alerted me of the young female Elf that you’ve taken in. She also alerted me of the way the guards humiliated and defiled her. _You_ are the acting King until your Father awakes… how could you allow that to happen, my son? Is she okay?”  
             Loki sighed. “Yes, Mother. Do you not think I have an ounce of compassion in my heart? I had no idea of the things that were happening to her before I plucked her out of that disgusting pit we call a prison. Althia healed her, and put a resting spell on her. She has been asleep the entire time she has been here.” Both sets of their eyes moved toward the sleeping woman in Loki’s bed.  
Frigga moved closer to Kalah, with Loki immediately behind her. “Do you think she is lying about her loss of memory? She looks so fragile and vulnerable, Loki.”  
            “I don’t know, Mother. I _do_ know that it’s my job to protect Asgard, so I am going to try to extract every bit of information I can from her. I can sacrifice one elf for the safety of an entire realm, do you not agree?”  
           Frigga shook her head at Loki and opened her mouth to speak, as a small sound drew their attention back to the bed. Kalah had begun to stir, gently moving her head from side to side, before letting her eyes drift open lazily. After a long moment, utter confusion washed across her face… a deep gasp escaped her lips as she sat up quickly, clutching the sea of deep green sheets around her. The look of confusion quickly changed into a look of terror as she looked up at Loki. _Why was she in this bed?_  
         Frigga quickly took a seat beside her on the bed, placing her hand on the scared Elf’s leg. “Shh… It is okay, child. You will not be hurt anymore. You have my word. My name is Frigga, and I am the Queen here in Asgard.”  
        Kalah watched as Frigga spoke to her… she was truly beautiful. Her face was kind and flawless… long, blond hair braided perfectly… and she was adorned just as a Queen should be, wearing a cream-colored, exquisitely draped gown.  
         “Your name is Kalah?” Frigga asked, softly.  
         “Y-…yes ma’am…” Her voice trembled.  
         “You do not remember where you came from, my dear?”  
         “No, ma’am… I just remember the journey here… and then waking up in that prison.” She said as she shuddered, thinking of the events that had transpired there.  
         “Mother, since she is awake, I would like for you to leave me alone with her, please.” Loki asked, as he narrowed his eyes at Kalah.  
         The Queen nodded in compliance, before looking back to the girl. “My dear, if you are mistreated anymore in this palace, just come to me. I will offer you protection… even if _no one_ else will.” She reached out and moved a stray piece of hair from the elf’s face, making the girl cower from the contact.  
           Frigga stood, and walked to the door, with Loki on her heels. “Oh, Loki… the poor girl is terrified. Don’t mistreat her further— and please, no more whippings.”  
            Loki rolled his eyes. “I am now the King. Therefore, I make my own rules. I need to figure out why she’s here, Mother. Elves don’t normally just ride into Asgard for no reason. I need to find out where she came from… who she is… and I will do it any way I can.”  
           Frigga sighed as she grabbed Loki’s hands. “I have faith in my son’s kind heart… in his _compassion._ I know you can be kind if you choose to be. Maybe you can get more information from her by being welcoming and kind, rather than by _whipping_ it out of her. Please don’t be cruel, Loki. I did not raise you that way, son.”

                                                       

  
          “Fine… I will try and do my best… However, I cannot make any promises.” Those words almost pained him to say. The plans he had formerly constructed for the Elf did not include being welcoming and kind. He watched as Frigga left, closing his heavy black door behind her, and pivoted on his toes, turning back toward his bed. A smirk crept across his face, as Kalah’s wide eyes watched his tall, lithe, leather-clad body work it’s way back over to her, finally stopping as his thighs touched the edge of the mattress. The frightening shadow his form cast across her made her shirk further against the headboard, until she felt the hard, black wood pressed to her bare skin. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but the words that came out of his mouth next, surprised her.  
         “Are you hungry?” Loki asked, one eyebrow raised.  
        “Um… uh…” She scrambled to put her words together.  
        “That wasn’t a terribly hard question, Elf. Either you are, or you aren’t. Don’t mistake my keeping you alive for kindness. You and I still have unfinished business.”  
         Her fingers fidgeted with the edge of the black fur throw she rested beneath, as she took in his impatient expression.    
         “Yes… sir. I’m very hungry.”  
         “Do not be so timid, _Elf._ Speak up.”  
        “Kalah…”  
         “Excuse me?” He asked, wondering if he had heard her wrong.  
         “My name, sir… is Kalah. You call me _Elf,_ as if I am a disgusting creature, not worthy of your time. Call me by my given name.”  
         The corners of his lips turned up into a wicked grin. He appreciated her tenacity and grit, although now was not the time for her to be displaying it. His Mother had forbid any further whippings, so if he wanted to get inside of her head, he would have to learn the way she thought… learn what made her tick… and find out what pleased her.  
         “I will have some food brought to you… but first, you need a bath. I’m afraid your filth has sullied my bed… _Kalah._ ”  
         She swallowed quietly as she looked beneath the sheet. The mud and blood that had covered her body had affixed to his beautiful silk sheets, creating a drab, tarnished representation of the confusion that filled her mind.  
          He turned and stepped through his door, retrieving his maid. “Astrid, please bathe and dress Kalah, here. I am going to get her some sustenance.”  
         The older woman bowed toward Loki. “Yes, milord.” She turned her attention toward the elf, pulling the sheet and fur back hurriedly, making Kalah scramble to cover herself. “Oh, come on, little girl. We’ve all seen those bits and pieces before. Up you go.” Astrid wrapped Kalah’s arm around her neck, and pulled her from the bed, walking her toward the bathroom. As the two ladies crossed the threshold of the bathroom, she looked back at Loki… he was watching her with a impish, indecent grin that made her skin crawl. She decided at that moment that she had to get out of this place. She had to find a way to run… and she had to do it _quick._  
           “Sit here, child.” Astrid pushed Kalah down into the fluffy green chair inside the bathroom. “I will run your bathwater.”  
           Kalah nodded as her head swiveled… this bathroom was glorious. A large, dark marble vanity spanned one wall, while a large mirror, nearly as long as the vanity hung above it. An enormous, golden bathtub sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by three marble steps leading up to it, with lovely golden hardware adorning the side.  
         “Okay, dearie. Let’s get you into that tub… the gods know you need it.” She motioned for Kalah to stand, as she reached for her underwear.  
         “I can do it myself… really. I don’t need help bathing.”  
         “The dark King ordered me to do it, so I am gun’na do it. Otherwise, he’ll be in here doing it himself… do you want that, girl?” Astrid asked as she pulled what was left of the elf’s undergarments from her body.  
          Kalah shook her head at the maid. “Into the tub with you, then.”  
         She sunk into the golden tub, and winced as the hot water flowed over her still-healing cuts. This was just what she needed to help alleviate the soreness that still resided in her body. Astrid squeezed a bit of rose scented gel into a soft cloth and began to scrub the dirty elf, beginning at her face and working her way down.  
          “My gods, dear. I am going to have to clean this tub when you get out… how in all of the nine realms did you get so dirty?”  
           Kalah’s eyes drifted into the brown water that she sat in. “It happened in the prison…”  
          Astrid stopped scrubbing abruptly, realizing what those words meant. The prison guards had a horrible reputation for mistreating the prisoners… she could only imagine what this poor girl went through while she was down there. “I’m sorry, child.”  
          “I don’t remember it, at least.” Kalah replied, as her shoulders raised in a shrug.  
           Astrid nodded sadly. “Well, lay back. I’ll wash your hair.”  
           After she was completely clean, Astrid pulled the stopper, letting the deep brown water drain. She retrieved one of Loki’s black, fluffy towels from the cabinet, directed Kalah to stand, and wrapped the towel around her. “Dry off, child.”  
          “Astrid, may I ask you a question?”  
         “Of course, dear.”  
         “Your master… Loki… is he always this cold and cruel?”  
         “Oh… he _can_ be. He’s not a bad master, as long as I do what I’m told. If I hold up my end of the bargain, he treats me well. Sometimes he’s mischievous… and sneaky… and his temper leaves something to be desired, child. Don’t make him mad, and you’ll be just fine here.” Kalah nodded as she ran the soft towel through her long hair. “I’ll get you a robe… surely the King won’t mind if you borrow one of his… after all, you are clean now.” Astrid handed the elf a green robe, and she slipped her arms into it.  
          “What is it with him and the color green?”  
Astrid laughed. “That’s his color, dearie… you’ll learn to like it. If you’re around long enough, that is. Now, go on! I’ve got to scrub this tub, and then I’ll find you some clothes.”  
            Kalah’s bare feet slid across the dark marble of the bathroom as she peeked her head slowly through the door. There was a covered silver tray on the table that sat near the fireplace, and with a bit of further inspection, she found Loki leaning on the balcony rail, overlooking Asgard.  
           “Loki? May I eat now?” She poked her head out of the door, and breathed in the lovely, crisp air.

                                                                            

  
           He placed his hands behind his back, turned on his heels and approached her… standing close enough to her that she felt his warm breath against her forehead. “My, you look different. You smell a little better too. A bit like roses.” He looked her over, and despite his anger toward her, he couldn’t deny that she was one of the most _beautiful_ creatures he had ever seen. Her silvery, wet hair laid over her shoulders, ending below her breasts, and her skin glowed just like moonlight reflecting off of snow. The most beautiful colors in Asgard couldn’t compare to the grey of her eyes, as they had a twinkle about them now that wasn’t there before her bath. His mind kept wandering until finally, he wondered just what it would be like to take this elf into his bed, and crawl in between her pale thighs, relishing in her lovely body and his release.    
          “Thank you, Loki.”  
          He cleared his throat, as he was brought back to reality. “You request that I call you by your given name, Kalah… you will call me by mine also.”  
          She was confused. “Your given name?”  
          He nodded. “That’s right… you will call me King.”  
        “You are not _my_ King, nor will you ever be.”  
        “As long as you are here, I am. You will not like the consequences of disobeying me, little one.”  
        Her full lips parted, as the goosebumps erupted on her skin. She _had_ to get out of here.  
        “Go on, sit and eat.”  
        “Thank you…”  
        His black eyebrows raised expectantly. “Did you forget already?”  
       “… my _King._ ” She sighed.  
        “There, see? That sounds much better…”  
        Taking the lid off the tray, she was faced with a delectable breakfast. More than she had had to eat in days… maybe even months. A large pile of eggs rested in the middle of the plate, and it was surrounded by fruit, toasted bread, and a small stack of butter that smelled of cinnamon.  
        “Well? Does that suit you?” He asked as he took the seat directly across from her.  
         She nodded quickly. “Le fael. Hantanyel órenyallo.”  
        “What does that mean, little elf?”  
        “It means ‘thank you’. You are very generous.”  
        “Mmm… I have been called lots of names… generous isn’t usually one of them… evil, cunning, clever even… but never  _generous._ ” He laughed.  
         She grinned at him around a strawberry, not wanting to take the time away from shoving food into her mouth to give him a full smile. She was going to lay on the kindness as thickly as she could… she didn’t need any more trouble from Loki before she could escape this place. She just needed a couple of good meals, some clothing and her bow, and she would be gone. She had no place to go… but anywhere was better than here.  
           Astrid entered the bedroom and stripped the sheets from the bed, throwing them to the side, before placing identical ones in their place. “I will go get you some clothes, dear. I will be back soon, milord.” She bowed deeply toward Loki.  
           “Thank you, Astrid. I’m sure Mother has something that she would lend Kalah for the time being. Please go to her first.”  
          “Yes, Your Majesty.”  
          As soon as Kalah and Loki were alone, she swallowed her large bite of eggs, and hoped that what she was about to ask him wouldn’t anger him further. “Um… My King?”  
          “Yes?”  
          “May I ask what you have done with my bow and quiver of arrows?”  
         He nodded. “They are locked in the weapons vault. Do not worry, they are safe and sound.”  
        “May I have them back?”  
        “You do not need them in the safety of this palace, Kalah. So, no.”  
        Damn it. Now she would _never_ get them.  
        “But… I will eventually have to leave this palace… will you give them to me then? I need them. They are my livelihood, Your Majesty.”  
        “I do not see you leaving here in the foreseeable future. Not until you can regain some of those memories you seem to have lost. You will remain here… in this room… until you can give me the information I need.” The smirk that crept across his face after that remark made her want to punch him in the nose.    
        “You cannot hold me prisoner here forever!” She exclaimed, her mouth falling open in shock.  
        “If I must… _I will._ You will learn very quickly that I am a man of my word.”

        Her escape plan began _now_ … She had nothing left to lose at this point, and feared nothing… getting out of this palace would require a hefty amount of skill, and careful thought… but she wasn’t afraid. She was _ready._


	4. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful and strange Elf Huntress is apprehended riding toward the Asgardian Palace, carrying a message of impending war. She can’t remember where she came from or who sent her, and Loki is going to make it his sole duty to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, my lovelies! <3 Thank you for reading!

                                                             

 

            Over the next three days, Loki did not let Kalah out of his sight, closely and methodically watching every move she made. Even her bathroom time was monitored, as Loki called Astrid to attend her while she was behind the restroom door, no matter how embarrassing it was to Kalah.  
              She was still formulating her escape plan, although it was difficult when she had hardly seen any part of the palace, save for the prison and Loki’s chambers. All the bits and pieces of information she heard from the mouths of the very few visitors to his chambers, she stored in her mind, hoping it would come in handy for her escape. The hard part was going to be getting herself alone long enough to make her move.  
             The days had been the same… Each morning she awoke to Loki sitting in his chair, elbow propped on the leather arm of the seat, watching her intently. He would then have Astrid bathe and clothe her, and call for their breakfast. When she exited the bathroom, her breakfast would be laid out for her on the table by the fireplace, and even though she hated being held prisoner by Loki, she couldn’t argue that the food was _scrumptious_. All fuel to her body for when she got the chance to run. Her lunch and dinner were also brought to her each day, and those meals was attended to by a watchful Loki. He never left her side, and it was becoming an utter nuisance. She just knew that one day he would give up and let her go… but he was tenacious. She wasn’t going anywhere under his watch.  
           She had been spending most of her time in Asgard trying to remember where she came from… who she was… anything, really about her life preceding her capture. Very few pieces were slowly coming back to her— something she would never dare tell Loki. She could recall her wolf, Adlan, vividly. She had tamed him when she was a small girl, and she remembered exactly what he looked and smelled like as a pup. He was a sweet, tiny, white fuzzball, but he quickly grew into a strong, enormous, vicious wolf. His training had not been easy, but he soon became her partner. He hunted with her… he protected her… she trusted him more than the other Elves she was surrounded by… and now he was gone.  
          “What are you thinking about, Elf? Anything you’d care to share?” Loki startled her out of her thoughts. He could see the wetness beginning to build in her grey eyes, and he could tell that she was remembering something.  
         “No, nothing…” She said as she moved the venison and vegetables around on her plate absent-mindedly.  
         “Oh… come, now. I am the _God_ of Lies. Do you not think I can detect your deception?”  
         “I don’t know, my King. Maybe you aren’t as skilled as you’d like to believe.”  
         His wicked grin turned to a scowl at hearing her words. “You’d better take care as to how you talk to me from now on, _Elf._ I am the King!”  
         “Yes… You haven’t let me forget.” Kalah looked from her plate up to his emerald green eyes, and he was so angry that she could swear she saw smoke coming out of his ears. She laughed openly, as getting under his skin was becoming a favorite hobby of hers.  
         Loki stood from his chair, and quickly approached Kalah, placing his hands on the arms of her chair and bending until his nose was touching hers. He could picture himself breaking her frail body beneath his hands, he could easily turn her bones to dust… but he _needed_ her.  
        “I ought to have you thrown back into the dungeon. Maybe a couple of days there would make you a little more compliant. Would you like that, _Elf?_ Should I alert the guards to prepare for an _eager_  little visitor, coming back for more?”  
        “Do what you must.” She knew he wouldn’t send her back there. He may be cruel and difficult to deal with, but he did have a tiny bit of compassion.  
         With a huff, he stood straight up and called for his maid.  
        “Yes, milord?” She answered as she quickly came through the door. Kalah couldn’t imagine being a maid and having to be at Loki’s beck and call all the time… she would rather die.  
        “I must go tend to some duties. You will sit with Kalah until I return. She is not to leave this room, do you understand?”  
        “Yes, milord.” She bowed as Loki passed her and strode through the door.  
        Astrid looked at Kalah. “My goodness, dear. What did you do? He certainly seems angry this morning.”  
        Kalah shrugged. “He’s angry all the time.”  
        “No, dearie… you just get under his skin, that’s all. Maybe you should rethink that little attitude of yours.”  
        “Yes… maybe. Thank you, Astrid.”  
        “Just watching out for your hide. You don’t want to keep on with him, dear. He always wins.”  
        “I see… Astrid? I’ve been thinking… I would never tell him this, but I am very attracted to the King. I just _can’t_ resist him anymore. I would like to surprise him when he comes back. He said that _I_ can't leave his chambers -- so do you think _you_ could get a nice gown for me to wear? Maybe even some perfume?”  
         Astrid’s eyes lit up. “Oh… _Oh my_ … Yes. It would do my master good to have a beautiful young lady interested in him. Maybe you can soften his heart a bit.” She winked at Kalah. “I will get you those things, but… you _must_ stay in this room. I would certainly be put to death if I failed the King.”  
        “You have my word. But, _please_ , make sure the dress is perfect… green, yes, it _must_ be green… and please find some perfume that smells of roses and cream. I think he would really like that.”  
        “O-okay… I will try. I will be back soon. Stay put, _hear_? I am trusting you.”  
        Kalah winced at the lies coming from between her lips. “Yes. I will stay right here in this chair.”  
        Astrid smiled and left the room, leaving Kalah alone for the first time since she had been here. _This_ was her chance. She pulled her long hair back and up around her head, figuring it would give her ruse away if someone spotted her long, pointed ears. An Elf walking around the Asgardian palace would certainly call unwanted attention to her. After waiting just a couple of minutes to give Astrid time to get out of sight, she crept to the door and peeked out. The hall was completely empty, so she set out in a fast sprint.  
       The long hallway leading from Loki’s chambers seemed much more grand when he was carrying her down it just a few days ago. She could remember him cradling her in his arms, the warm feeling of safety as he slowly walked to his quarters… the sound of his heartbeat as she laid her head against his cool chest. She didn’t know how magic smelled, but she figured it was quite like Loki… as he carried her, she recalled the thick air around him. He smelled crisp, like forest rain, and almost like he was charged with electricity. It was actually quite beautiful…  
      “ _Get your head right, Kalah._ ” She said to herself, clearing her mind of Loki. She needed to concentrate. First, she had to find her bow and arrows. She wouldn’t be able to survive in the wild without those. Loki had told her that he put them in the weapons vault. Where was that?  
       She noticed a guard up ahead. Maybe confidence was going to be her key. She approached the guard just like she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.  
       “Good morning, Guard.”  
       “Morning, milady. How can I help you?”  
       “I am a guest of the King… He requested for me to meet him at the weapons vault. Can you please direct me there?”  
       “You’re a guest of the King?”  
       “Yes. I am staying in his chambers... sleeping in his bed, and sharing his meals. I don’t think he would be happy to hear that you prolonged our reuniting by your silly questions, do _you_?”  
       “No, milady. Please forgive me. You can access the weapons vault by taking those stairs over there.” He pointed to a set of stairs that went underground, and as much as Kalah didn’t want to go down there, she had to. She hoped none of the guards recognized her from her previous stay in the dungeon.  
      “Thank you, Guard.”  
       He nodded as she turned her back on him and quickly made her way to the stairwell. The winding stone stairs led her directly to a rotunda, and on one side of the round room, was a double door that was guarded by two heavily armored men. With a sigh, she rounded the corner of the room. Both men saw her at the same time, and put their hands on the hilts of their swords.  
       “Stand down, gentlemen. I am here on business of the King.” She said as she sauntered toward them.  
      “ _You_ are here on behalf of King Loki?” The smaller guard asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice.  
      “Yes, he has sent me to retrieve an item out of the vault. Now, please move aside.”  
      The men gave each other a questioning glance. “I think we need to check with the King first.”  
      Kalah huffed. “Fine, you do that. As soon as he gets here I will be sure and tell him that _you_ are the ones that made him wait. I’m sure he will have your heads for that… You know how Loki is, he will not hesitate to throw you both in the dungeon.”  
      The guards looked at each other one last time before the larger one spoke. “Well, if it’s what the King has ordered… as long as I accompany you in the vault, I think it will be okay.”  
      Kalah nodded. “Well, let’s go!” She knew she was running out of time.  
      Each guard retrieved a key out of his pocket, and placed one on top of the other, making one larger key. The larger guard placed the key in the door, and turned, pushing the heavy vault door open with an eerie creak. She followed the guard into the large room, and she hastily looked around, wanting to spot her beloved bow. She cleared her throat. “The King was looking for a bow, and a quiver of arrows. Have you seen that?”  
       “Oh… Yes, milady. I think they are over here.”  
       The guard led her to the left side of the room, and the closer she got, the more she could _feel_ it… the tingle in her belly made her realize that she was very close to her beloved bow. As the pair rounded the corner of a shelf of swords, she saw it… and not only it, but her hunting knives too.  
       “There… is that it, milady?”  
        A broad, lively smile spread across her face as her fingers reached out and traced the longbow. “Yes, it _certainly_ is.” She picked it up, and felt the weight of it in her hands. It had been far too long since she and that bow had been separated. Her eyes inspected it from tip to tip, making sure that it hadn’t been hurt when she had been apprehended. The dark Mallorn wood bow was perfect… even the elven hair string was still fully in place. She gripped it tightly in her right hand, and threw the leather, oiled quiver over her shoulder, still housing her arrows. She slid her very sharp knives into the band on her quiver, making sure they were secure, before turning to the Guard.  
       “Thank you, Guard. You have been a tremendous help today.”  
       “You’re welcome, milady. Please pass word to the dark King that we were helpful, will ya? We need all the good word we can get with him.”  
       “Oh, I _certainly_ will.” She winked at the guard, and strolled out of the room. After she was safely heading back up the steps, she let out the breath she had been holding for far too long. She couldn’t believe she pulled that off! She would have loved to have found her armor and cape as well, but she wasn’t going to push her luck. Now, she had to find a way out of the palace. When she reached the top of the stairs, she went in the opposite way of Loki’s chambers. She headed to the North, since that is where the woods were. She knew she would need the cover of thick, dark forest if she had any chance of escaping Loki.  
         She went as far North in the palace as she could, before finding a set of double doors that led outside. She crouched down, and crept through a large, fragrant flower garden before passing through a large golden gate into the open. She was free! Well, _almost_ … she needed to get further away from the palace before she was in the clear. She couldn’t believe how easy it was to get away… much easier than she believed it would be. She worried for Astrid, however… when Loki found that she had let Kalah get away so easily, he would surely have her head.  
         There was a large, clear expanse of grass before the forest began, and she would have to be very quick to make it across and into the cover of trees without being seen. She knew she wouldn’t be able to run very quickly in the long dress she had been provided to wear, so she pulled her hunting knife from her quiver and buried it into the expensive fabric. She slid the sharp knife easily through the satin of her gown, cutting it off halfway up her thighs, and letting the excess fall to the grass. _Much better_.  
        She darted across the grassy expanse, hoping that the growing darkness outside would keep her from being seen. After she made it to the edge of woods, she knelt down for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She hadn’t left the palace with any food or water, but she thought that she remembered the location of a beautiful, clear running stream not far into the woods where she could get water… and food would be easy to come by, since she had her bow and hunting knife, and animals were abundant in the Asgardian woods.  
         She stood and gathered her items, eager to put more distance in between herself and Loki, when she heard shouts from the palace. She recognized that gravelly voice… it was _him. Damn it,_ how had he found her gone so quickly? She peeked through the bough of a large hickory tree, and spotted him. He had barreled through the same door she had, had torn through the flower garden, and severed the gate from it’s hinges in his anger.  
         “Elf! You will come back to me. I am the King, and I am ordering your return! You know you will never escape Asgard alive, I will find you… You are nothing without that mangy creature you so dearly loved, little one… Come back to me willingly, and this will be forgiven. If I have to hunt you down, however, you will be sorry. I will make you bleed like you never thought possible…” He chuckled. “If I even let you live, that is. Come to me, Elf. This is the only chance I will give you, before I track you down like a filthy bilgesnipe, and make you pay your penance.”  
         She would never give herself back to Loki. Kalah knew that was her cue to run, and run she did. She set out through the woods, expertly ducking below branches, and hurtling over wild berry brambles as quickly as she could. She didn’t know if he was after her or not, and she didn’t want to know. She ran like he was right on her tail, and she wasn’t planning on stopping until she reached the edge of Asgard.

                                                                                     
         She was light on her feet, and made hardly no noise as she glided across the fallen leaves and branches on the forest floor. It was the season in Asgard for the trees to drop their leaves, so the ground was covered in at least a foot of brown, dead foliage. A shallow ravine appeared in front of Kalah, and before she had time to react, she had fallen into it, landing on her ankles. She heard her right ankle snap as she made impact with the cold, hard ground and bit her lip to stifle her scream. What was she going to do now?  
         It made more sense for her to find a spot and quietly hide. There was a good chance that Loki wouldn’t see her if she was hidden well. If she chose to keep running, she wouldn’t be able to make it very far hobbling on one foot, and he would definitely catch up with her. Quickly, she looked around and spotted a large tree with a hollow in the trunk. Hopping on her left foot, she pushed her bow and quiver underneath the leaves, and drug herself into the tree, backing up into the darkness of the large hollow spruce. She curled into a ball, and laid her head down on the bed of soft moss that covered the floor in the tree. She could have easily gone to sleep if her ankle hadn’t been throbbing… and if an insane, dark, _angry_ God wasn’t hot on her heels.  
        She felt something furry rubbing on her arm, and looked down to find a large white owl nuzzling into her warm skin. She must be invading his home. She reached down to gently rub his soft head as it’s large amber eyes took her in.

                                                               

  
       “Hello, beautiful creature. I promise, I will leave your home as soon as I can. I am hurt, and hiding… I will leave you soo-…”  
       “Oh, little Elf… I know you are around here somewhere… I can _smell_ you. Did you know that Elves have a special scent? Mmmm… honeycomb… lily… violets… moss… and a little berry… Yes, it’s beautiful. You are a bit different though, little one. You also smell a bit of leather, and campfire… It’s very arousing, really…” He laughed, making her skin crawl. “Where are you?”  
        She held her breath as she listened to Loki, and heard the rustling of leaves just outside of the tree. He must be very close… _too_ close for comfort. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her knives tucked into her quiver in the leaves. She honestly didn’t think Loki would get this close to finding her.  
        Suddenly, another large owl came swooping into the hollow, and perched on her hip. It must be the first one’s mate.  
       “Well, what a good hiding spot for a pretty bird…” Loki teased.

                                                    

  
        She could see him now, as he was approaching the front of the tree… and unfortunately for her, he was looking _directly_ at the hollow. She watched as his fingertips began to glow a bright white light, and he slowly made his way to the tree.  
        He was beginning to frighten her. He was wearing his anger on his face, and it contorted into a monster-like scowl. His teeth bared as he spoke. “You know I am going to find you… aren’t you _scared_? Aren’t you trembling in that tree right now? Well, little one… you _should_ be.”  
        His large hands reached into the hollow, as both she and the owls backed up as far as they could… it wasn’t far enough, because Loki’s slender fingers clenched around her hurt ankle and pulled her roughly from the spruce. Kalah screamed in pain, and grabbed her ankle. She could immediately feel that it was broken.  
       “Well, hello little bird. Did you think that you could fly away from me? You really should know better… You’re _mine_ , now.”  
       He knelt down beside her, producing two ropes from the inside of his long, leather coat. He placed one knee on each side of her, straddling her middle, as he painfully yanked her arms above her head, tying them expertly with one of the ropes.  
      “Please… Loki… _Please_ let me go. I am no good to you. I can’t stay in your room all the time like a prisoner… I did nothing wrong!”  
      “Do not worry, little bird. You won’t be staying in my bedroom anymore. I have a special place picked out just for you…”  
       He stood and moved down her body, aiming to tie her ankles the same way he had her wrists.  
      “Tsk tsk… what did you do to your pretty gown? Although, I like this view much better, you will learn not to ruin the nice things I give you…”  
      Loki grabbed her ankles tightly, as she writhed in pain. “ _Please_ … I think my ankle is broken… I fell into that dry creek bed, and heard it snap. Please be gentle.”  
      He chuckled. “Mmm… _gentle_ , you say? Gentle is not really in my nature, little Elf.” He moved the rope up, and tied it around her thighs instead. He stood, and hoisted her easily over his shoulder, carrying her like a hunting trophy.  
      “Wait… please get my bow and quiver… they are buried in the leaves by the tree.”  
       Loki huffed, but did as she asked, hoisting them over the opposite shoulder. “I still don’t know how you got past my men and got these out of the vault… I’m obviously going to have to watch you much closer than I thought, little bird… Now, let’s get back to the palace, I _can’t wait_ to show you your new room…”

 


	5. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful and strange Elf Huntress is apprehended riding toward the Asgardian Palace, carrying a message of impending war. She can’t remember where she came from or who sent her, and Loki is going to make it his sole duty to find out.

                                                            

 

      The dead leaves crunched under Loki’s heavy black boots as he made his way slowly back to the palace, with a bound Kalah dangling helplessly over his shoulder. She was floating in and out of consciousness, as the shock of the ordeal and the pain from her ankle radiated throughout her entire body. She could remember that she had acquired plenty of broken bones and fractures before, and normally splinted them herself, sometimes having to visit the tribal healer if she couldn’t get the bones to set perfectly. She always preferred to let nature heal her body over the Elf healer who wasn’t _nearly_ as merciful…  
       Each time she opened her eyes, all she could see was the black leather of the back of Loki’s coat as she bobbed in place, her hands hanging sorely toward the ground.  
       “Your ankle is already starting to swell badly, little one. By dawn, you’ll be lucky if that’s the _only_ broken bone you have.”  
       Kalah knew that begging Loki wasn’t going to do any good at this point. She was at the mercy of this angry god, who had the power to do the unimaginable to her… and now she had no way out. She had missed her chance to escape, all because of a stupid, careless mistake. Not paying attention… not seeing that dry creek bed… breaking her ankle… that just wasn’t like her, and now she had a problem. A _tall_ problem named Loki.  
       She had no right to be stubborn at this point. She couldn’t exactly run, even if she could get away from him. Now came the time for her to be docile, agreeable, and obedient. Well… she would _try_. Unfortunately, that may be the only way she was going to make it through this situation…  
       As he passed back through the garden fence, she could see the gate that hung on it’s hinges just an hour ago, bent in the middle and laying on the grass. She knew that it took a considerable amount of force for him to have done that to a solid golden gate, and that made her wonder just what he could do to her body… after all, her body was much more fragile than that gate that lay broken and lifeless on the ground.  
       She could tell that they were getting closer to Loki’s chambers as the smell of the palace was beginning to change. The main part of the palace seemed to smell of burning candles, metallic armor, and freshly baked bread. His wing, however, emitted an electric odor that was different than before she tried to escape… the static smell of the air right before it rained… fresh smoke… and the lovely scent of violets. Strange…  
       The temperature in the palace went from comfortable to absolutely freezing as they reached his chambers. For some reason, the cold didn’t much bother her. “Loki, I thought I wasn’t staying in your bedroom anymore? Why are you taking me there?”  
      “You will not be staying in my bedroom anymore… you _will_ , however, still be staying in my chambers. No more freedom for you, little one.”  
       Kalah didn’t know what that meant, but she was soon to find out. Loki walked through his bedroom, first stopping beside his bed to deposit her bow and quiver, and then moving to a mysterious door in the back. In her days in his chambers, Kalah had never been past the door, and had no clue as to what was behind it.  
       “I have something in this room that I think you might be interested in, Elf.” He teased as he pushed the door open, creating a desperate, destitute moan from the wood that matched how she felt inside. “Aren’t you fond of chains? Ahh… little bird, I _know_ you want to fly… but I am about to clip those lovely little wings. You will stay in this room until I trust you enough to let you out.” His opposite arm reached up to support her back, as he pulled her from his shoulder and placed her on the floor.  
      The room was bare and small… much smaller than his bedroom, and had been very recently fitted with chains as there were still chips of stone scattered across the floor from the installation. There were three windows on the back wall, and unfortunately all three were too small for her to fit through.  
       He knelt and tightly attached a shiny shackle to each wrist, locking them with a key that he placed into his coat. He could see tears building in the beautiful Elf’s eyes, and for a moment he didn’t know if he was doing the right thing. This new feeling of guilt that blossomed in his heart was beginning to make him second guess his ghastly treatment of the Elf… but then he remembered having to hunt her down, and the guilt was buried, once again.  
       “I am going to have to fetch a healer for your ankle, before I can shackle your legs.” He leaned closer until he could feel her warm breath on his lips, and grabbed her chin roughly, making her look into his eyes. “Try getting out of those. You aren’t going _anywhere_ this time, Kalah. Not until you tell me what I want to know. Do you understand?”  
       Her tears spilled onto her cheeks, as the seething hate for Loki became apparent in her eyes. She just couldn’t be nice to him. “You’re disgusting, you filthy snake… I don’t deserve this.”  
       “Oh… but you _do_. People that think they can outsmart me always lose in the end, Kalah. The sooner you realize that I am superior to you, the easier things will be… for the both of us. I have given you a chance… I took you into my chambers, fed you food only fit for a royal mouth, let you sleep in my bed…” He chuckled darkly. “And you repay me by scurrying away like a frightened little mouse. Oh, little one… what am I going to do with you?”  
        “I won’t run away again… _please_ … you can’t keep me chained in here by myself!”  
        “You made that decision for me, elf. I obviously can’t trust you to obey me… so you will be chained in here, little mouse. Maybe you can regain some trust, once you begin to regain some of those memories.” He sighed as he stood, blocking the light from the open door. “I will go fetch a healer for that ankle…”  
        As quickly as he said that, he had walked through the door, locking it from the outside. She listened as his boots made their way across the stone floor to the chamber door, slamming it behind him. What was she going to do now? She was chained to the floor… and Loki held the only key in his coat.  
        Feeling sorry for herself wasn’t going to do any good now… and there was no escaping this. She was truly at the mercy of someone that she didn’t trust, nor even like. She had no idea what he was going to do to her now. He was angry, and she had no choice in the matter.  
        Luckily, the chains were long, and she could move around freely for the most part. She noticed a tiny bathroom at the end of the room, so she was thankful for that. She drug herself across the hard floor, and rested against the back wall. After a few moments, she had almost fallen asleep when the door flung open, startling her awake. Loki stood on the other side with a timid Althia behind him.  
        “I believe her ankle is broken, healer. Please heal the break and the swelling so that I can shackle her legs.”  
        Althia knelt down in front of Kalah, and placed her soft hand upon Kalah’s hot ankle. “This is a bad break, my King. I will heal it, but she will not be able to be shackled for a couple of days still. It will take time for the swelling to go down… she needs rest.”  
       “Fine… she will get _all_ the rest she needs in here.” Loki mentioned defiantly.  
       “My King, please forgive me for saying this, but she doesn’t deserve to be-…”  
       “Silence, healer. I do not need your guidance, nor your judgement. You complete your job, and I will take care of mine.”  
       Althia sighed as she turned to Kalah, placing her hand upon the younger elf’s head. “Ollo vae…” After a blink of a moment, Kalah slowly closed her eyes and fell to the side as Althia helped her to lay down. “My King, her ankle is healed, and I have put a resting spell on her… I wish that you would reconsider her accommodations. She is no criminal, nor should she be kept like one.”  
        “You may go.” Loki replied, as he gestured for the healer to retire, which she did reluctantly.  
         Loki locked the door to Kalah’s room, slipped out of his clothes, and climbed into bed himself pulling the fur up beneath his chin. He hadn’t slept in nights since he had been keeping watch on Kalah, and he had to admit that he was very tired. She had worn him down like never before, both physically and mentally, and now with her chained in her small room, he could let himself drift off to sleep.  
         A fitful night lay before him, however… one that would be full of nightmares of bloody war. He dreamt that an enormous troop of powerful, stout Elves invaded Asgard, catching them completely unaware. Lives were lost in a sea of blood. Most of the Asgardians succumbed to the Elven intruders, but only one Elf perished in the battle — _Kalah._ He watched himself mourn over her lifeless body in his nightmare, feeling utterly lost with her gone…  
        Loki awoke in a puddle of sweat, pale chest heaving, slender fingers clutching at his silky sheets. What in all the realms was _that_? He understood being upset with the nightmare of the war, and losing many of his people, but… _Kalah?_ _Mourning_ over her? That part of his dream baffled him… were his feelings for her more than mere animosity? Was there a reason she got under his skin so effortlessly?  
         After a trip to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, he slid his long legs into a pair of green silk pants, before pulling the curtains back to step through the balcony doors. The dawn had begun to shimmer across the roaring waves that crashed upon the rocks underneath his balcony. He leaned against the balcony, pressing his palms against the cool marble, and shook his head. What was happening to him?  
         He was the acting King, he _couldn’t_ let this materialize. Whatever he thought he could be feeling toward this… _girl_ … was a lapse in his judgement, and he would treat it as the mistake it was.  
       “Master? I brought your breakfast.”  
        He cleared his throat as Astrid interrupted his thoughts. “Thank you, Astrid.”  
       “What would you like for me to bring for the Elf for breakfast, sir?”  
       “Bring her a tray like mine… she could probably use the energy. If you would like breakfast also, get whatever you would like, Astrid. I’m sure you’re… tired.”  
       “Yes, master. That’s very generous.”  
       He watched Astrid limp back through his chamber before leaving to fetch Kalah’s breakfast. He sighed as he turned back to watch the whitecaps roll toward the shore… he wasn’t really hungry after the night he had.

                                                                                                      ****

 

         Kalah awoke to Astrid’s back, as she was placing the breakfast tray on the small, metal accent table in the corner of the room. She was elated to see Astrid, as she didn’t know of her fate since she let her escape the night before.  
        “Astrid?”  
        “Yes, dear?”  
         As Astrid turned to face her, Kalah gasped. Astrid’s face was bruised, as were her arms… What had Loki done to her? Actually it was her fault that Astrid had to endure a beating, since she tricked her and escaped.  
        “Oh, Astrid. I am so sorry. I lied… Your face…”  
        “It is okay, dear. I should have known better. My master gave me orders, and I am the one who chose to disobey.” She produced a wet, warm cloth from the tray and knelt beside Kalah. “It looks like you had a bit of a rough night as well. I heard your ankle was broken. You’re covered in scratches and cuts from the brambles.”  
        “Yes… it was my dumb mistake. I fell into a dry creek bed trying to run from Loki… I should have known better, too.”  
        “Well, let me at least wash you off. It’ll make you feel better.”  
        Kalah was dumbfounded at this woman’s uncomplicated forgiveness. “Thank you, Astrid. You don’t have to be so nice to me… I don’t really deserve it.”  
        “It’s okay, dear. Everyone has times when they don’t deserve niceness… but you’re going to get it anyway.”  
        Kalah smiled and nodded at the older woman, as Astrid began at the elf’s face, moving to her arms and legs after each part was clean.  
        “ _There_. Now, doesn’t that help?”  
        “Yes, I feel much better.”  
        “I’ll see if the King will let me bring you a clean set of clothes… maybe he’ll even allow you a bath later…”  
         Kalah laughed. “I doubt that. He’s pretty angry with me. I’m surprised he didn’t kill me last night.”  
        “He obviously sees something in you that makes him want to keep you around. Be grateful. Now, I’ll get your breakfast.”  
        “Thank you. Astrid, I noticed Loki’s chambers smelled different when we came in last night… almost like smoke and flowers. What is that?”  
        “That’s his magic, dear. He performed a spell last night after he found you gone… I’m not sure what it was, or how he did it, either. He pulled some dried violets from a jar in his desk, closed his eyes, and I watched as they turned to flame and ash right in his hands… My master is an expert with magic, my dear.”  
        Kalah nodded, as she looked over the food that Astrid uncovered. Strips of roasted venison over eggs, complete with berries and freshly squeezed juice. Her mouth watered as she gazed up to the woman.  
        “Thank you, Astrid… thank you for being kind to me.”  
        “Of course, dear. I can understand not wanting to be here. If I had another choice, I’m sure I would be gone too. Now, eat your breakfast. I’ll come get your tray in a little while.”  
        Kalah immediately dug into her eggs and venison, and filled her belly full of the hearty breakfast. She felt lucky to even be eating at that point, so she made sure to eat every piece, not knowing when she’d get to eat again. She pushed the tray away from her, and slid back to lean against the wall, giving her full belly room to expand. It was going to be a long day in this room alone… she just _thought_ she was lonely before.  


                                                                                                              ****

  
         After contemplating his situation for much too long, Loki retreated back into his chambers. He could still smell the violets from the night before, even though his balcony doors had stood open for hours. He bathed, dressed in his leather armor, and smoothed his long black hair down… he had put it off long enough - he needed to check on the elf.  
         He slid the bronze skeleton key into the lock on her door, and quietly pushed it open, peering inside to find Kalah. He found her small body huddled in the far corner of the room, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head slowly raised as he entered the room, her grey eyes locking onto his.  
         “Kalah.” He received no response from her, besides that firm glare. “I wanted to make sure you were faring well after the happenings of last night. Do you need anything?”  
          She wanted to laugh out loud. Was he _serious_?  
          He watched as her eyes pointedly moved down to her shackled wrists before glancing back to his face. “No, it looks like I’ve got _everything_ I need…”  
          The softened expression he wore quickly turned hard. “That sharp sarcasm will get you nowhere, Elf.”  
          “It seems to have done wonders for you, Loki… right? I mean, look at _you_ … you’re the King of Asgard… and you have nothing but your sharp sarcasm and that forked tongue.”  
          “I’ll dismiss the words you just spoke, little one. People have gotten their heads lopped from their shoulders for much less than a few harsh words to the King. Is that what you want?”  
          Kalah sighed. She knew she had better stop pushing him before she pushed him past the point of no return. “No, that’s not what I want. I just want to be _free_ , Loki.”  
         “I know you do. Maybe there are some things you can tell me that you have remembered… maybe you can earn some of your freedom back. You have to tell me what you’ve remembered. I’ve tried to get it out of you violently… and perhaps I shouldn’t have done that.”  
         Kalah couldn’t believe what she was hearing from him. He was being kind to her… what had happened overnight?  
         “Will you tell me more about you, Kalah? I know you have remembered things… I can see it in your watery eyes.”  
          She bit her lower lip, as her mind began working. She had remembered many things… but she hadn’t even considered telling Loki. Now, maybe it was time she told him about her…  
“Yes… I’ll tell you.”  
          The genuinely happy smile that spread across his face was something she hadn’t experienced before. He was beautiful, and that was something she didn’t want to admit. He gladly watched as a beautiful pink blush spread across her pale cheeks… drinking her in like a man that was absolutely dying of thirst.  
          He quickly cleared his throat and knelt down, procuring a key from his coat. The key that possibly held her freedom, slid into the shackles, releasing each now-bruised wrist. “Put your arms around my neck, I’ll carry you to my bed.”  
         She did as he asked, and he picked her up as if she were as light as a feather…  
         “Come, Kalah… we’ve got some talking to do.”


	6. What Are You?

                                                           

   

     The silken sheets were cool and soft underneath Kalah’s skin as Loki carefully placed her onto his still-unmade bed. He propped his fluffy pillow against the dark headboard, allowing her to lean against it, before pulling the black fur throw into her lap to keep her bare legs warm.

           This was a side of Loki that she had not yet seen. He was _doting_ upon her, when she really didn’t think he had a kind bone in his whole body. He wasn’t angry anymore, he was warm. Was she dreaming?  
           He perched upon the edge of the bed beside her before speaking. “Are you comfortable enough?”  
           “Yes, Loki… thank you.”  
           He sighed. “Now… what do you remember? Where did you come from, Kalah? You _must_ tell me.”  
           She looked down at her hands, twisting in her lap. “I came from Jotunheim.”  
           Loki was shocked. “Jotunheim? You’re an _Elf_ , not a giantess!”  
           “I am aware of what I am, Loki. There are tribes of Elves high in the mountains… even higher than the giants trek. That is where I hail from. We are peaceful, for the most part, and do not associate with those filthy Jotuns. At birth, we are taught to kill them on sight.”  
           Loki tensed at her words. Certainly, there were things about himself that she didn’t know. The Jotun blood that ran through his veins _had_ to remain a secret. She would refuse to work with him if she knew what he really was.  
          “How did you get to Asgard? The only way to travel between these realms is by portal… and I know Heimdall wouldn’t have let you through the Bifrost.”  
          “I… I don’t know.”  
          That worried Loki. If there was an open portal somewhere in the outskirts of Asgard, he needed to find it immediately and close it. Any being from Jotunheim would be able to travel between the two realms. He would send his men out hastily to search.  
          “So tell me, what quarrel does your tribe have with Asgard?”  
          “I don’t know, Loki. There are still many things I cannot remember… I cannot remember my family… nor many of the other people that lived in my village… and I don’t remember why I came here. I’m sorry.”  
          For a moment, Loki thought. “If we traveled to Jotunheim, do you think you could lead me to your village?”  
          Kalah shrugged. “Possibly.”  
          “Then, it’s settled. We leave for Jotunheim in the morning. I will put some things into place today that will allow for me to accompany you. I am going to trust you to stay here in my chambers while I am gone, Kalah. I will not lock you back in your room, nor put you back in chains. Stay in my bed and rest. Please, do not disobey me. Next time, I will not be as lenient, understand?”  
           She nodded, as his hand gently reached up to move a strand of hair out of her face. Her body began to tremble… this situation was awkward, and the closer he got, the more she began to shake. What had prompted this dramatic change in Loki?  
          “You need not be scared of me anymore, elf. As long as you are forthright with me, I will take care of you. I will get Astrid to come in and bring you some clothes and let you bathe… I will visit the palace tailor and have some warm things and armor delivered to you today.” His large hand slid onto her lap, covering both of her nervously fitful hands. “Thank you for being honest, and telling me what you remember. You will be rewarded for that.”  
          When his skin touched hers, she knew that she should have pulled away… but it felt too good. It felt comfortable and right, and if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want him to leave. After all, she had no home anymore. This was the closest thing she had… and Loki and Astrid were her only friends.  
          “Thank you. It will actually be nice to get some rest. The stone floor in your little torture chamber back there is a bit hard.”  
          Loki chuckled. “I know. I’m sorry… for all of it. I’ll be back soon.”  
          Kalah nodded as Loki stood and smoothed the leather of his pants. She noticed just how tall, lean and commanding he was as he hovered over her… and now that he wasn’t threatening, she could actually study him. His raven colored hair fell below his shoulders, and his skin was pale and flawless. His glowing emerald eyes rested just above his strong nose, which gave way to a thin-lipped smirk that seemed to instantly paralyze her. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she had met him before… but that wasn’t possible, _was it?_  
          It didn’t escape Loki that she was staring at him dreamily. He leaned down, placing his palms against the fur that rested on her lap. “See something you want, little elf?”  
          She definitely _did_ want him… but she would never tell him that. A wicked grin spread across her lips. “No, never.”  
          Loki knew that with a positive word from Kalah, he would be poised to pounce on her, here and now. There was no denying the fact that he was inexplicably drawn to her… maybe it was her mystery… maybe it was her stubbornness… or maybe it was just the fact that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen — plus she was _already_ in his bed. Unfortunately, she uttered two words that shut him down completely. ‘No, never.’ How _dare_ her? Never once had someone rejected his advances… _Until now_.  
          With a huff, he stood back up and with a quick, angry turn he was gone. As soon as Loki was out of sight, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Sure, he was handsome and tempting, but it would take a _lot_ more than that for her to succumb to his wiles. She slid her legs in between his sheets and slipped deeply into his bed. His scent lingered on his pillows, and before she knew it, she had drifted into an abyssal sleep… the kind of rest she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt safe wrapped up in the cocoon of Loki’s bed, but she also knew that it wouldn’t be smart to trust him just yet. He was known for being deceptive and underhanded, and she wouldn’t let herself be taken for a fool.  
         “Kalah? Kalah, dear?” She awoke to the feel of hands on her shoulders. As she opened her eyes, she saw a sweet older woman looking down on her. “Kalah, my master sent me to let you bathe… I also brought you some clean clothes. You’ve been sleeping for hours!”  
         “Thank you, Astrid. I feel much better after some good rest.”  
         “I’ll bet you do. I’m going to run your bath, and then leave you to bathe.”  
         “Wait… I am going to get to bathe… by _myself_?”  
         Astrid chuckled. “Yes, dear. The Dark King instructed me to run your bath, set out your clothes, and leave you be. I best get to it, then.”  
Kalah nodded as she watched Astrid hobble into the bathroom. Before long, she heard water begin to fill the large tub, and the aroma of roses wafted out into the bedroom.  
        “Okay, dearie, I’ve run your bath. The King insisted I bring you a nightgown. He is going to bring the rest of your clothes when he settles in for the evening.”  
        “Thank you, Astrid. For everything…”  
        “You are very welcome. Now, go bathe before your water gets cold!”  
        Kalah quickly made her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Stripping out of the dress she had cut up the night before, she tip-toed to the marble steps, sunk into the rose-scented bubbly water and sighed. As the warmth engulfed her tired, healing body, she rested her head against the golden edge of the tub. This feeling was marvelous, and she let her eyes close as she relaxed each muscle from the tips of her toes to her head…  
        “Elf! Wake up!” Kalah gasped as she jolted awake, and looked up to see a certain dark-haired King standing over her. Luckily, there were still a few small bubbles left in the tub that covered her most private parts.  
        “Get out! Loki, _get out_! I’m naked!” She yelled as she scrambled to get to the green towel that rest on the edge of the tub.  
        “Yes, I’m well aware of your nakedness. I was growing impatient sitting out there waiting on you. I have been back for two hours and Astrid said she put you in the bath two hours before that! Who takes four hours to bathe? Certainly you were not _that_ dirty?”  
         She expertly wrapped the towel around her body as she stood, letting the remainder of the suds trail down her bramble-scratched legs. “Well, I am very tired. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting, Your Majesty. I know the time spent sitting on your rump is very valuable. How _dare_ I waste it?”  
        With a flare of anger in his eyes, Loki turned for the door. “Sarcasm, Elf. Watch how you use your words…”  
       “Oh, yes… I forgot my manners. So sorry!” Kalah said as she dipped down into a mocking, dramatic curtsey behind his back.  
       “Get dressed. We need to get into bed. We have to rise early.”  
       “ _We_ need to get into bed? As in… _one_ bed?”  
       “Well, yes, Kalah. Would you rather sleep in those chains again?”  
       “Oh… no, I suppose not.”  
       “Mmm… well I only have one bed. Looks like we’re sharing.” He turned toward her as he twisted the knob on the bathroom door, and gave her a sly smirk. A smirk that Kalah wanted to slap right off of his gorgeous… _perfect_ … face. She waited until he had slammed the door behind him to step out of the tub and dry off. This night was taking an unexpected turn… she was going to share a bed with an intimidating man that she didn’t know very well… a god that she desired, and one that desired her in return.  
       After she had gotten dry, she unfolded the nightwear Astrid had brought her. A long, deep green silk gown fell in waves from her hands. She had never touched luxury like this before, as she was used to wearing leather that she tanned herself from the skins of her kills. Slipping the gown over her head, she relished in the way it felt as it moved over her skin. The lace neckline was cut in a deep v-neck that showed much more of her breasts than she ever had before… after all, in a freezing climate, you covered _up_ as much as possible. The way this emerald color and fabric shimmered over her body felt magical. Speaking of _magic_ … She would have to face Loki at some point, and it had better be soon, judging from the fit he had thrown in the bathroom just moments ago.  
       Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into his bedroom, and immediately felt his eyes on her. He had turned from his spot in front of the fireplace, and watched as she made her way to his bed.

                                                                                        

          He was mesmerized at the gracefulness in which she moved. The gown he had picked out for her fit perfectly, and now that she was completely clean, she glowed. Her long, damp, silvery hair trailed over one shoulder, with her pointed, pale ears peeking out from the strands of silver… She was lovely, and out of all of the women he had ever known, she was the most bewitching. He laughed to himself at the fact that he was so smitten with an Elf. _An Elf_!  
        “What is so funny, Loki? Does my appearance amuse you?”  
        He continued snickering, and was now clutching his side with laughter. “No… not at all. I’m sorry.” _If she only knew._  
       With a furrow of her brow, she plopped into the bed, and pulled the fur tightly underneath her chin. “What is our plan for tomorrow?”  
       “I have warm clothing for the both of us. Heimdall will be expecting us at the Bifrost immediately before dawn. He will send us to Jotunheim, _unfortunately_ … and then we will have to find our own way from there. That’s it… that’s our plan.”  
       As Loki was talking, he was nonchalantly slipping out of his clothes, and as he finished his last sentence, he proudly stood before her stark naked. She gulped and looked away, but not before getting a glance at him in all of his glory. Just like his face, his body was _utterly_ perfect… every last, very-well-endowed, inch of it.  
       “You are blushing, little mouse. Surely you’ve seen a man before?”  
       “Of course I have… just not one that I know so little of…”  
       He grinned as he watched the pink spread across her cheeks. “Ah… I see. I will put some pants on. Otherwise, my little mouse may not survive this night…”  
       “Don’t worry about me, Loki. I plan to stay on my side of the bed, and I am assured you will, as well?”  
       He sighed as he slid his pants over his hips, and slipped into the bed, opposite her. “I _suppose_ I will. I do not want your mind wandering while we are on our mission tomorrow…”  
       She huffed. “You surely think yourself more of a daydream than you _truly_ are, My King.”  
       A low rumble began in his chest that tumbled out of his mouth as a loud laugh. “Maybe so, little mouse. Sleep tight.” He leaned over to blow out the candle on his table, the only light left in the room, leaving the pair in complete darkness.

                                                                        ****

          When Loki awoke several hours later, he reached over and found Kalah’s hand, which rested on her stomach. He could feel her body stiffen at the contact, apparently she was already awake.  
          “Kalah, we must rise. It’s time for our journey to begin.”  
          Her body slowly relaxed as she released a heavy breath. “I’m nervous, Loki.”  
         “What ever for?”  
         “I feel like a lot of memories are about to flood back to me… I’m not sure I _want_ them.”  
         “Whatever happens, Elf, I will protect you. You have my word. Now, we must get ready. Get up!”  
         Before she knew it, she heard Loki rustling around in the closet. “Light the candles for a bit of light, and then come get your clothes on.”

         She grunted as she fumbled around for the wooden matches, finally finding them and lighting the candles on their side tables. Her stomach was in knots, as she didn’t know what she would find in Jotunheim… that terrified her. She wondered why her tribe had picked _her_ to deliver this message. What was so wrong with her that they decided she was expendable? There was no point in worrying, as it was happening regardless. She hoped that Loki would stand by her and keep his word about her protection.  
         “Here… put this on.” He threw a black leather bundle toward her, which landed on the bed. As she unwrapped it, she realized that it was just like her brown armor, only in black and green. _Of course._ Loki was preoccupied in the closet getting himself dressed, so she pulled her nightgown over her head, and slipped into the buttery soft leather. It was softer than her old armor, but it was also tougher… and fit her impeccably. The pants were tight and black, and the long green riding coat mirrored Loki’s. As she slipped into the coat, she noticed that the inside of the was lined with chain mesh.  
        “Loki?”  
        “Hmm?”  
        “Do we really need this strong of armor? Are you anticipating something really bad happening?”  
        He came out of the closet fully dressed. “I certainly hope not, but we must be prepared.” He approached Kalah, swatted her shaky hands out of the way, and took over lacing up the front of her coat. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
        She watched as his fingers deftly, and intimately worked the laces at her chest. He placed his large palm flat on the skin of her chest. “Your heart is running away from you, little mouse. You must calm down.” He removed his palm from her chest, and placed his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her face up toward his. “I will not let anything happen to you. I swear it.” He dipped his face and placed his lips against hers, moving them slowly. The spark that flowed between them was powerful enough to leave her breathless… and wanting _more_. “Do you believe me, Kalah?”  
        “Yes.”  
        “Good. We must go, now. Astrid has packed us a bag of food and water.” He knelt down, reaching underneath his bed, pulling out her bow and quiver. “You might need these, too.”  
        Kalah’s eyes lit up when she saw what he held in his hands. “Yes… thank you, Loki.” She slung her quiver over her shoulder and grabbed her bow tightly. “Let’s go.” Loki winked at her, and the pair set off hastily toward the bifrost. As they walked, they laughed and talked as friends, Loki hoping to ease her worries.  
        Kalah was mystified as they crossed the rainbow bridge. She had never seen anything like it before. The bridge literally twinkled and flashed beneath their feet, in every color imaginable.   Loki enjoyed seeing her amazed reaction to something that he had grown up with. Things that he took for granted every day astonished her, as the civilization she had come from wasn’t nearly as advanced as Asgard’s.  
        They reached the bifrost, and were met by a huge wall of a man. “Greetings, My King.” The man spoke.  
        “Greetings, Heimdall. This is Kalah.”

                                                      

  
        “Kalah.” Heimdall nodded toward her, as she smiled at the man.  
        “Should I prepare the bifrost, My King?”  
        “Yes… We are ready.”  
         She watched as Heimdall inserted his sword into a large stone in the middle of the round room, which in turn made an enormous metal piece spin wildly. The wind began to pick up as a deep blue portal opened on the far side of the room.  
         Loki grabbed Kalah’s hand, and looked down into her nervous eyes. “To Jotunheim we go…”


	7. The Makeshift Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, feedback is always appreciated! Love, Corrah

                                                                    

  
        Kalah looked into the dark, cold portal the Bifrost had opened. As she leaned closer to it, she could see white mountain tops, and the flurries of snow that she fondly remembered… some of the flurries even fluttering out to whip around them and land on their hair and skin, melting quickly.  
       “Now, this is going to be a strange sensation for you, Kalah. Just hold onto me and you’ll be alright.”  
        She looked up into Loki’s eyes, and nodded her head slowly. His fingers wound their way around hers, as he looked back to Heimdall.  
        “Heimdall, please _eagerly_ listen for my call to return… I don’t want to be on Jotunheim any longer than I need to.”  
        “Yes, Your Majesty.”  
         Kalah listened to Loki’s words to Heimdall, and heard something very suspicious. He was speaking as if he would be the only one returning to Asgard. Was he planning on leaving her there once he found her home? She had been cast out of her tribe, and didn’t exactly want to be stranded in Jotunheim… no home… no hunting partner… no family. Certainly, she would survive, but she didn’t _want_ to survive like that. She had begun to like being with Loki, but wondered if he felt the same about her. Maybe he planned to shun her, just as her family had, once he had gotten what he needed from her. Suddenly, her future seemed very uncertain.  
         “Just walk into the portal, elf. We’ll be in Jotunheim in a matter of seconds.”  
         Without letting go of Loki, she took a step into the dark portal, feeling her feet sweep out from under her, and her body being whipped around and pulled in many different directions. Just as he said, within seconds their feet were planted firmly in the snow of Jotunheim… well, Loki was on his feet, Kalah was on her backside.

                                                   

  
         Loki doubled over in laughter. “It takes a bit of time to get used to transportation… especially the landing. Come on…” He held his hand out to her, and she placed her hand in his. He pulled her up quickly, before pulling his cloak tighter around his neck. “Colder here than I remember… is your ankle alright?”  
        “A little sore, but it’s fine… at least you can remember this place.” Kalah answered.  
        “Yes, unfortunately I can. I would like nothing more than to forget this dreadful realm.” Loki mentioned as a shiver ran up his spine.  
        “I understand that Jotunheim isn’t exactly the most comfortable place, but there must be a reason you hate it so?”  
        “No, Kalah… no reason. It’s just not my kind of place, that’s all. Let’s go.”  
        She narrowed her eyes up at him as he set out on the beginning of their journey. Surely there was a reason he despised this place so?  
        “If you feel pulled in a certain direction… up a certain mountain… alert me, and we will go. Let your instincts take over, little one…”  
        “I remember that my tribe lived high enough in the mountains, that it’s more than a days trek. We will have to stop for the night… build a shelter… build a fire… eat… and rest.”  
        Loki huffed. That’s not what he wanted to hear. His plan was to get her back to her village, speak with their leader, and get back to the warmth of Asgard… _not_ to spend the night in this forsaken, frozen wasteland.  
        The pair walked for a number of long hours, before Kalah stopped in her frigid, ice-bound tracks, and looked toward the grey sky. “There.” She pointed a gloved finger toward the top of a mountain that seemed to scrape the sky. “That’s it… it _has_ to be. Something tells me… I need to see what is up there, Loki.”  
        He nodded. “Stay close to me. You’d better pull your hood up, elf. It’s about to get very cold where we are headed.”

                                                       

  
        She did as he ordered, as he took the lead, easily finding a narrow path through the trees at the base of the mountain. Loki was glad he had brought several very sharp daggers, as he used one to efficiently slice through the brush.  
        “Are you sure this is where you came from? This path doesn’t look like it’s been followed in ages… look at all the overgrown trees and vines.”  
        “No, it’s probably used quite often. Even though it is very cold here, things flourish and grow quickly and abundantly around Elves… it’s one of our unique gifts. Maybe that means we are headed in the right direction.”  
        Loki looked back at Kalah, giving her a questioning glare. “You’re sure?”  
       “I’m as sure as I can be… it _seems_ familiar. That’s all I can promise.” She answered, before pulling the fur of her cloak back over her mouth. All Loki could do was trust her, so he turned and continued up the path.  
       The way was steep, rocky, and slick, as snow had begun to melt at one time, but had refrozen into a thin sheet of ice on the rocks. Loki was surprised to see that Kalah was as nimble and graceful on the ice as he was, and he discerned that maybe she was indeed from this place. She had definitely trekked these icy conditions before.  
        Following the sharp bends and curves of the mountain, brought them to a rather large, open clearing nestled into the side of the mountain. The wind swirling around the pair made it hard for them to hear each other, so Kalah reached in front of her and grabbed Loki’s arm, pulling him into the clearing. As they descended into the side of the mountain, the large rocks on either side of them broke the force of the icy gusts and gales of the thin air.  
       She leaned into his ear and spoke where he could hear her. “It’s getting late. If we go a little further into the clearing and into the edge of the trees there, we will be protected for the night. It will shelter us from this horrible wind.”  
       Loki nodded and started toward the spot she had picked out… and just as she said, the wind had all but died down, and it seemed warmer in the safety of the tree line.  
       “Do you think you can make a shelter for us to rest in? I will start a fire, and get some meat for us to eat while you are doing that…”  
        Loki sighed. “If I must.”  
        Kalah smiled at him and shook her head. He was a bit grumpy after their long day, and she couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t really used to this kind of thing. He _was_ a King after all. “Thank you, Loki.”  
       He nodded as he looked around for materials he could use for a shelter, and Kalah dropped to her knees and began to clear a space for a fire. After a few moments, she had a small fire started, and he had the beginning of a very promising shelter built.

                                                     

  
      “I am going to get some meat… I’ll be back soon.” She told him as she bent to grab her bow and quiver.  
      “Surely, you need me to come with you? You must stay safe, after all.” He asked, his dark eyebrows raising in question.  
      “I can handle myself, Loki. I promise.”  
      Reluctantly, he nodded as he watched her walk further into the woods before turning his attention back to their shelter. He could have easily used his magic to create somewhere for them to sleep, but he was enjoying using his hands to make their home for the night. He didn’t normally have the opportunity to do something like this, as his brother and father weren’t _nearly_ as patient as Kalah.  
       The shelter he came up with was simple enough, but would be more than sufficient for them. Finding several long pieces of wood, he leaned them together at the top, spread them out at the bottom near the fire, and wound a pliant strip of vine around the top where they joined, tying them together. He then lined the walls with what vegetation he could find to retain their body heat inside the structure, keeping them warm for the night. He gathered some boughs from the fir trees and began to work inside, creating a soft bed on which they could rest. It was not as soft as the bed in his chambers, but it would work for a few hours… plus, he would have Kalah beside him— she was warm, soft, and incredibly beau-  
        “Loki! I have returned!”  
        His thoughts were interrupted by a female shout outside, and as he poked his head out of the shelter, he couldn’t help but smile. She was glowing as she grinned right back at him.  
       “I told you I’d be alright… and I got some meat and berries.”  
       “I see that.” He looked down to her hand at the white hare she was carrying. “I never doubted you, little one — not even for a second!”  
       She giggled. “ _Sure_ , you didn’t. Our shelter looks wonderful, Loki. I might actually never want to leave this place.”  
      “Oh, by the norns! Don’t go that far, elf. We are getting out of here the moment we can.”  
       Nodding, she went to the side of their camp to clean the hare, burying the innards to keep larger, more dangerous animals from smelling it and poking around their camp later as they slept. Finding a perfect, thick stick, she cleaned it with her knife before sliding the hare onto it and heading to the fire.  
       “Loki, if you’re finished with the shelter, do you mind helping me roast the hare?”  
       He nodded as he took the seat opposite from her across the fire, and grabbed the other end of the stick. They balanced the hare above the fire, turning it every few minutes to evenly cook the meat.  
       “So, is this what you remember doing? You said that you are a huntress… what I mean is, what was your job in your tribe? Do you remember?”  
       “Yes, I can remember a little… I was one of the ones that was responsible for providing meat for my tribe…”  
       “Doesn’t a man usually do that? The hunting, I mean.” He stared at her as the illumination from the fire perfectly flickered and danced across her pale skin.  
        Her face quickly found his after his statement. “Not all the time, Loki. The elves with the best aim were made hunters. Man or woman. Out of all the hunters in my tribe, I provided the most meat. _Me_ … a lowly, little elf-girl…”  
        “You know that’s not what I meant, Kalah. I just know that in Asgard, the men are responsible for hunting. The women are taken care of a bit more… _delicately_.”  
        “I’m not interested in being delicate, Loki. I’m interested in being the best I can be… providing for myself, and not relying on anyone to take care of me.”  
        “I’m sorry, please don’t be angry. I didn’t mean to sound so crude. It just makes me wonder… if you meant so much to your tribe, then why did they send you? Surely, they knew you would be killed once you reached Asgard. I don’t understand.”  
        Her eyes dropped back to stare into the fire, as a wave of sadness moved across her face. “I have wondered that, every day since I arrived in Asgard. I suppose there’s a good reason they found me worthless.”  
        “You are not worthless, Kalah. That I can promise. Not to me, anyway.”  
        She gulped at the words that flowed out of his mouth. She had _longed_ to hear that… but she had no idea that it would come from a man that had despised her, just two short weeks ago.  She cleared her throat as she began to stand. She needed to change the subject.  
       “Well, I think it’s ready.” She mentioned, pulling the hot stick from Loki’s grip.  
       “Great, I’m famished! I’ll get some bread and water from my bag that we can share.”  
       She nodded as she watched his tall, dark frame amble toward the shelter, before bending to rummage through the satchel Astrid had packed for their journey.  
       Taking a seat on the fir boughs he had stacked for them to sit on, he pulled the items from the bag. “Here… we’ve got cheese, a loaf of bread, and two big horns of water.” He looked up at her, as she hadn’t moved from her spot. “Well? Are you coming? I don’t want to eat alone, little mouse.”  
      “Oh… yes. I’m sorry.” She knelt beside Loki before pulling some meat from the hare and placing it in his outstretched hand.  
      “Thank you, elf. It looks delicious. Would you like some bread?”  
      “Yes, please.”  
      He smiled at her as he tore a piece of white bread from the loaf and placed it in her hand. She lifted the bread to her nose, inhaling the scent of the lovely yeasty delicacy. Immediately, it reminded her of the palace. She missed it. She missed being in Loki’s chambers… she missed eating those yummy meals with him… and she missed Astrid. The thought of not going back to that devastated her. However, she was strong and resilient, and no matter what, she would survive.  
       “It’s quite good.” Loki said, his mouth full of food. Kalah could only nod. She didn’t feel much like eating, her stomach was too tied up in knots, but she managed to get a few small bites down.  
        Dinner had ended, and the night had fallen around them, as had the temperature.

                                           

  
        “We must get to sleep. We will need rest for what will come tomorrow, Kalah.”  
        “Yes… I agree.” Although she knew that sleep probably wouldn’t come easy to her, she needed to try. She ducked her head, and crawled into their shelter, amazed at what Loki had accomplished. “Loki, this is marvelous. Really…”  
        “Thank you. It’s good enough for one night.”  
        She smiled back at him as she made herself comfortable on the far side of the thick bough bed. Loki knelt, removing his long, black coat and placed it to the side before laying down beside her. Turning to face the wall of the structure, away from him, she crossed her arms. “Goodnight, Loki.”  
       “Goodnight, little mouse.” He smiled into the darkness as he laid on his back and stretched his long legs toward the fire. He could feel the gentle heat wafting off of Kalah’s small body, as her muscles relaxed and she drifted off to sleep. His arm went behind his head, as he stared into the orange flickering of the hot fire. His mind was racing… going through every scenario that the next day might bring. He hoped that he wasn’t taking on more than he could handle by doing this… He had always been more calculating and thoughtful than Thor, but by heading into this situation without knowing what waited on the other side made him think of his brother. That dimwit Thor would be proud, he laughed to himself.  
       He became very still as he began to feel something strange. Their bough bed was shaking… but, it wasn’t coming from the bed, it was coming from Kalah. He reached out to run the back of his fingers across her cheek… she was freezing.  
     “Kalah? Wake up… we’ve got to get you warm.” Slowly, she stirred and began to rapidly run her hands up and down her leather clad arms.  
     “Turn toward me.” He helped her slide to her other side, facing him. “You are very cold.”  
     “Y-y-esss…”  
     “Watch this.”  
      Loki whispered something into his closed fist, and as he released it, a golden puff of smoke drifted to the roof of their shelter. The smoke began to expand and soon, it encompassed the both of them, creating a small dome inside of the structure. Immediately, Kalah felt a warmth like none other… she watched as the dome twinkled and sparkled as it put off the heat that she had desperately needed. It was wondrous, beautiful… and something _only_ Loki could do.  
     “Loki, it’s beautiful… and, why didn’t you do that sooner?”  
     He laughed as he held his arms out. “Come. Lay with me.”  
    “Uhh… Shouldn’t we be sleeping?”  
    “Yes, elf, we should… don’t you want to get warm first? _Come._ ”  
     Slowly, she inched closer to Loki, until her face lay in the crook of his neck, and he wrapped himself around her. Yes… _this_ is where she wanted to be. As she began to get warm, she melted into his body. Each crevice and dip of his body was filled with her as she relaxed, nearly falling back to sleep… until she felt _him._  
     His face had turned, and he began to plant sweet, light kisses on her forehead. “Look at me, Kalah.”  
     She did as he asked and as soon as her face was level with his, he pulled her to him, placing his lips against hers once again. She had begun to think that the kiss that happened in his chambers before was all a dream… but no, it was happening once more. Soon, their kiss deepened, and she could feel a shot of that same warmth that he was using to heat the outside of her body, travel inside of her… all the way down to her toes.  
      Loki leaned up, hovering above her, and began to work those same laces on her leather armor. She quickly reached up, stilling his hands.  
     “Loki?” He could see the wariness and trepidation in her eyes.  
     “If you don’t want to do this Kalah, just tell me. I want you _terribly_ bad… I have ever since I first saw you. My body is aching for release right now, little one… is yours?”  
      She had never been with a god before, and wondered what it would be like. The truth was, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her… maybe more. She released his hands. “Yes, Loki… _yes_.”  
      The wide grin that spread across his face was the largest she had ever seen, as he ducked his head and began to nibble on her neck as his hands went back to work. Before long he had unlaced her top, allowing her breasts to spring free. He filled his hand with one, as his mouth paid attention to the other, allowing each small nub to harden before moving back to her mouth.        “Little one, you are absolutely exquisite.”  
      His long fingers moved to the laces on the front of her breeches, making quick work of them, and Kalah kicked them off once they reached her ankles. Without wasting time, he unlaced his breeches as well, letting himself spring free, and moved between her legs. Positioning himself at her entrance, he asked again. “You’re sure this is what you want?”  
     “Yes, Loki… it is. _Please_ be gentle.”  
     “Do not worry, little mouse, I will try not to hurt you.”  
      With that, he pushed inside of her fully, before beginning a slow, easy rocking motion… he truly didn’t want to hurt her. He had never been with an Elf, as she felt better than any other woman he had bedded before. He could almost feel her glow as he moved inside of her, reveling in the ecstasy he was immersed in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they moved together, finally finding their release in unison.  
       They laid together for several moments, Loki resting his head on Kalah’s heaving chest, catching their breath. She couldn’t believe that had just happened. Being with him was marvelous… being that close to him felt right… even though she knew she would be very sore the next day. Not very conducive to hiking up a mountain.  
      “Oh… _my darling_ …” He leaned up, kissing the tip of her nose. “Thank you… You are so very lovely.”  
       She giggled as she hid her face in his chest.  
      “No need to be shy now…”  
      He moved to the side of her, pulling her close to him as they cuddled on the fir boughs. Loki played with her silver hair, and ran the tips of his fingers over her pointed ears, and down her naked arm, trying to memorize her body. They had no need to cover themselves up now, as his spell was still keeping them warm, and they enjoyed just laying together for a few moments before drifting back off to sleep, finally getting a little rest before having to rise early the next morning.

  
                                                                            ***

  
      The light woke them hours later, and they rose, had a bite to eat and got bundled up. Kalah wasn’t looking forward to their trek today, because she had a feeling that they would find what they were looking for… she wasn’t ready for that. If she had her way, she and Loki would stay in their little slice of perfection, here in this mountain, forever. What had happened the night before was still very much in the forefront of her mind. Loki had made her feel better than she could remember ever feeling… but now, it was back to reality.

     “Are you ready, elf?” Loki asked, throwing his satchel over his shoulder.

     “No… but I suppose we must go anyway, right?”

    “Right. It will all be okay, little one. I promise. We just need to get to the bottom of this. ”

     She nodded, and pulled her cloak up around her mouth, as she watched him turn to get back on their trail up the mountain.

 

     She had a feeling that it wouldn’t take them long to get where they needed to go, and unfortunately, she was right…


	8. The Truth

                                                           

 

 

         “Watch your step up here, Kalah. This way is very narrow… Meeting your death by falling from this mountain would ruin your day, I’m afraid!” Loki yelled, sarcastically, back toward the elf.  
         She rolled her eyes at his back, and lessened the space between them as they began around a sharp bend in the mountain. The space to walk was only large enough for one person, and even then, you had to turn to the side and hug the enormous rock structure to pass. She told herself not to look down, but she stupidly did so anyway, and was faced with a sight that nearly made her sick… they were _really_ high. Suddenly, she wished to be back in their bough bed, warm, and underneath Loki’s protective arm… instead, she was clinging for her life as her feet shuffled against the rocky ground. Thankfully, the trail became much wider as they continued toward the snowy peak, allowing them to finally walk side-by-side. The wind had died down some since yesterday, so the trek wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable.  
         “I’m surprised to see you keeping up with me today, little mouse.” Loki mentioned, finally breaking the silence.  
         “Why wouldn’t I be?” Kalah knew exactly what he was getting at, but she wouldn’t play into his insinuation.  
         “Well… after last night, I assumed you’d be walking a bit slower.” He chuckled, holding his arrogant nose to the air.  
         “…and _why_ would that be? I don’t remember anything memorable happening last night.” She said, a grin spreading across her face.  
         “Oh no? Then maybe I should remind yo-”  
         “ _Wait._ Do you smell that?”  
           Loki stopped and looked down to her. She had halted her steps, and stood as still as stone, her muscles stiffening in fear.  
          “What’s wrong, elf?”  
          “I think we are here.”  
           Loki tensed as well, as he looked around seeing nothing but snow. “What do you mean? There’s nothing here, Kalah.”  
          “I smell it…” A wave of memories flooded her mind, as the scent filled her nose. Herbs and flowers… magic and medicine. Smoke from wood-burning stoves, along with the scent of meaty stew roasting over open flame. She was home, and she knew it. “It’s right around the bend, Loki. It _has_ to be. Don’t you smell that?”  
          “I smell nothing, elf. Has the cold driven you batty?”  
          “Just trust me. We’re here.”  
          Loki sighed, and as Kalah looked back to him, she gasped. Gone was his majestic black and green leather armor, and in it’s place he wore plain brown, tattered townspeople’s clothes… nothing regal about him. He looked out from underneath his dark brown hood straight into Kalah’s now-wet grey eyes. “I don’t want anyone to know who I am just yet. Maybe I can gain information just by listening and watching how they react to seeing you. Don’t worry, I will remain right by your side. I will protect you at all costs.”  
          She nodded and looked forward to the bend in the mountain.  
          “Let us go now, little mouse. You may lead the way.”  
          Slowly, they began to make their way around the snowy bend. Both of their eyes grew wide as they were faced with a large village, surrounded by a tall wooden fence with the tips carved into sharp spikes. They ducked down quickly, as to avoid being spotted by the two enormous, armored Elven guards standing watch outside of the gate.  
         “What’s our plan, Loki?”  
         “We just walk up there. They will not fire on you… you’re an elf… you are one of their own. I will walk behind you. It’ll all be okay. Just go slowly…”  
         Kalah trusted Loki… she didn’t know if she trusted these Elves, however. Especially not these armored guards who were three times her size. _Here goes nothing…_  
         Standing slowly, she trudged through the snow toward the guards. “Go on, little one.” She heard Loki’s whispers behind her, encouraging her to go faster. Once she got within earshot, the guard to the left noticed her and drew his weapon.  
         “Ya! Mankoi naa lle sinome?” The guard shouted toward her, prompting the second guard to draw his weapon as well. Now, Kalah was really frightened. She held up her palms to face the guards, signaling surrender.  
         “What is he saying, elf?” Loki asked.  
         “He asked who I was, and what I was doing here.”  
         “Lle quena i'lambe tel’ Eldalie? Mani naa essa en lle?” The guards kept shouting toward her, and she knew that she had better answer them quickly, or risk death.

         Slowly, she reached up to take down her black hood, exposing her pointed ears, and shouting: “Áva sorya! Kalah!”  
         The guards looked at each other quizzically before holstering their weapons. The larger one spoke first. “Kalah? You are _alive?_ Ed’ i'ear ar’ elenea!” He looked back at the other guard. “Go alert Aearion. Kalah is alive!”  
         Kalah nervously looked back at Loki, who grinned. “Looks like we are in the right place, elf.”  
         The guard shouted once more. “Come, Kalah! Come in and get warm!”  
         She tip-toed toward the guard, turning to make sure Loki was still right behind her. As she reached the armored Elf, he took her in his arms. “You aren’t a spirit! You’re truly here!”  
         “I am…” She had never been more confused in her life.  
         The guard nodded toward the tall hooded figure behind her. “Who’s this?”  
         “He is just a friend I picked up along the way. You can trust him. I do.”  
          He nodded, after giving Loki a suspicious once-over, and led them past the gate toward a large home that was bigger than most of the buildings in the village. As the guard led them through the door of the home, she was astounded at the inside. All one room, it was absolutely luxurious, with tapestries and soft, rich furs hanging everywhere, and beautiful, carved wooden furniture… most importantly, it was _warm_. It looked like the home of a very affluent elf, and she wondered why the guard chose to put her in here.  
          “You can rest on the bed over there, Kalah. I know Aearion won’t mind. He will be over-joyed to see you.”  
          Kalah nodded as the guard left, and looked back at Loki.  
         “Who is Aearion?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

         “I have no idea, Loki. Maybe he’s my father… or a brother?”  
          Loki pulled a chair from a dining table and took a seat, pointing himself toward the large bed. “Lay down, get some rest. You probably need it… I’ve got to keep my eyes and ears open.”  
         “Okay… I may lay down. I'm so tired...” Kalah replied, shedding her cloak and top layer of leather armor. “Don’t let me go to sleep.”  
         “Okay, little one, I won’t.” Of course that was lie because in five minutes she was snoring, and there was no way he was waking her up. He watched her sleep soundly for a while… she was so peaceful and innocent. His mind couldn’t help but drift back to the night before. The way her warm skin felt as her soft body pressed against his… _Valhalla_. He hoped that they could get this worked out, and get back to Asgard very quickly. He couldn’t wait to truly have her all to himself.  
          He rested his chin on his fist, and dozed a bit himself, before the front door flew open, allowing a few flakes of snow to drift in. A large, muscular elf that was a little bit taller than Loki entered the room. Unlike the other light-haired elves Loki had seen in this village, this elf had hair the color of coal… _just_ like his. The elf had exquisitely detailed leather and fur armor, and two giant silver swords hanging from his belt. Very regal.

                                         

  
        “Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?” He asked, as his grey eyes burned holes into Loki.  
         Loki cleared his throat, and stood before the elf, matching his height and hateful glare. “I think you are looking for her.” His head nodded toward Kalah, sleeping on the bed.  
         The Elf followed Loki’s nod to see the small, sleeping girl. “She _is_ back.”  
         “You must be happy to see your daughter safely back in your home, Elf.”  
          Aearion furrowed his brows at Loki. “She’s not my daughter… she’s my wife.”  
          Loki was stunned. “Your… _wife?_ ”  
         “Yes. You never told me who _you_ were, dark stranger.”  
         Loki had to think quickly. “My name is… uh… Syn. _Yes_ , that’s it, Syn. I met her while she was trekking through the deep snow. She needed help, and I accompanied her back here safely.”  
         “Thank you, stranger.” Aearion walked toward Kalah before pulling a chair to her bedside. Loki wanted to bury a jealous dagger in this elf’s throat for even getting close to Kalah. How could she not remember that she was married?  
         “You may have a seat, and stay for the night, stranger. The weather out there is unforgiving at night.” Loki used this opportunity to roll his eyes, as the tall elf leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He reached out to stroke Kalah’s hair, making Loki shudder. “I have missed her so much. Thank you for keeping her safe, and bringing her home to me.”  
          Loki nodded as he painfully watched Aearion fawn over Kalah… She had a life before coming to Asgard. Obviously, he knew that, but he didn’t realize how involved it had been. He couldn’t watch her be touched anymore, so he moved closer to the large fireplace to warm himself. He had made a huge mistake. He had let himself get too close to Kalah, and now she was going to be taken away from him… just like _that_.

                                                

  
          Hours went by, as Loki stared into the fire… Kalah still hadn’t woke, but that didn’t stop Aearion from hovering around her. The front door opened once more, and an older silver-haired elf walked in carrying a large tray of food.  
         “Aearion, I have your dinner.” She bowed before backing out of the door.  
         “Thank you.” He rose and made Loki a plate of stew and bread before making his own. “Here you are, stranger. I’m sure you need sustenance after being out in that weather.”  
          Loki nodded as he took the bowl from the Elf’s strong, pale hands. He took a bite of the tasty stew, before speaking. “Why was she out on her own like that? I found her in a place that is not safe for elves… _especially_ one like her. Surely a husband knows how to better care for his wife, than to send her off like that.”  
          Aearion's jaw clenched in anger as he took the seat beside Loki. “Our leader, Linn, decided that she wasn’t fit to be part of our tribe anymore. No amount of pleading and begging would change his mind.”  
          “Why did he decide that?” Loki didn’t want to seem overly-interested, making the Elf suspicious, but he needed to know.  
          “Because of our sons…”  
          “Your… _sons?_ She is a mother?” This all seemed like a nightmare to Loki… he couldn’t make himself wake.  
          “No, she is not a mother. She carried two of my sons to term… but they both perished during the birth, almost taking her with them each time. Linn decided that she was cursed since she couldn’t bear my sons, and he didn’t want to risk the death of another child. She was an integral part of this tribe, but no matter how much she meant to us, he wanted her gone. He thought she would bring her curse upon all of us.”  
           Loki continued staring at the fire, fists clenched in anger. “So, he sent her away… just like that?”  
           The Elf shook his head. “He held a tribal ceremony where he branded the skin of her back with a hot iron, marking her as cursed… it was horrendous, what he did to her... and watching something like that happen to someone you love so much... not being able to help her... it was _agonizing._ ” Aearion’s brow furrowed, as he remembered the event. “He then told me to bring her home and put her to death, but there was no way I could do that. I’m not a savage creature. I loved her too much… and she was completely innocent. After I brought her home, I took a chance and gave her a potion, hoping she would forget all of her pain, helped her mount her wolf, and sent her on her way… I hoped that someone would find her and take her in… maybe give her a life.“ Aearion shook his head. "Maybe that was the wrong thing to do. After all, she found her way back. Linn will surely have her put to death _this_ time… My father is not a reasonable Elf.”  
         “Your father is the leader?” Loki asked, still staring into the fire.  
         “Yes. _Ironic_ , isn’t it? I am a Prince... Kalah was my Princess.”  
          Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His heart was broken for Kalah, and everything she had been through. He had been abandoned as a baby, but that couldn’t really compare to all she had endured. She had lived through the death of two children, her near death, being brutally branded in front of her whole tribe, being sentenced to death by her husband, and being ripped from her family… just like she meant nothing. She truly _was_ worthless here… worse than worthless, she had been condemned through no fault of her own. He didn’t know how he was going to tell her… he wished he didn’t have to.  
         Both men turned to the bed as soft sobs began to drift in their direction. Kalah had awoken, and was openly weeping into her pillow. Aearion made his way to the bed and sat down beside her, placing his large hand on her hair.  
         “It is okay, wife, I am here…”  
         Kalah’s eyes grew wide, as she shrieked and hurriedly backed away from the touch of the strange elf, who she didn’t know. “Loki! Loki where are you?” She yelled between sobs.  
         Loki jumped from his chair and appeared at the side of the bed opposite Aearion. “Here, I am here.”  
         She turned and buried her face into his chest, and released the emotion she had been holding in. Loki rocked her back and forth for what seemed like hours, before her sobs began to subside. Aearion watched the interaction between his wife and this man, and quickly realized that there was more to their relationship than what Loki had disclosed to him earlier…  
         Loki stroked her hair, and placed a kiss on her forehead. “How much did you hear, little mouse?”  
         Kalah pulled away, and looked between the two men. “Everything.”  
         Loki was a bit relieved that he wasn’t going to have to tell her, but it hurt his heart just the same.  
        “Kalah… I love you. We were meant for each other. You were royalty here! You don’t remember me? Not at all? This was our home.” Aearion asked, seemingly hurt.  
        “No… Not at all… Please stay away from me!” As she looked at the Elf, she understood why she felt like she had seen Loki before she came to Asgard. They looked eerily similar… The Elf being more muscular with longer hair, but those were the only differences.  
         Aearion shook his head, allowing a scowl to contort his face. “My wife… jumping into the arms of an Asgardian snake… the lying trickster! I can’t believe that.”  
         Loki and Kalah both looked at the Elf. “You know who I am, then?” Loki asked.  
        “Of course, I know who you are. What I want to know is how you _really_ ended up with my wife.”  
        “Kalah was apprehended in the North Woods in Asgard… Not a safe place for an Elf! She would have been killed on sight, if not for the note that you so lovingly tucked into her armor. Why did you threaten war? We wouldn’t even be here, had you not written that!”  
        “I hoped that whoever found her, would take pity on her if it seemed like she came from a war-ravaged home. I see you have taken _pity_ on my wife already, Asgardian. What happened to Adlan?”  
        “He was killed.”  
         The rage began to build in the Elf’s eyes. “You _killed_ her wolf? You don’t know how much he meant to her! She had him since she was a child.”  
         “We had no choice. He ripped apart one of my guards!”  
         “Please, stop fighting! I just want to leave… Loki, can we please get out of here? Take me away from here… I’m _begging_ you….” He could hear the desperation in her voice as she pleaded with him, and that broke him.  
         “Let’s go.” Loki knelt down, grabbing her cloak, and armor, throwing it over one shoulder, and then throwing her bow and quiver over the other shoulder. “Come, Kalah.” He scooped his arms underneath her back and legs, picked her up bridal style, and headed for the door.  
          As he reached for the handle, the door opened on it’s own, and they were faced with an enormous white haired Elf. Loki was surprised that the huge Elf could fit through the door, but fit he did, as he pushed Loki back into the room.  
         The large elf spoke: “Son, you should have told me that your beautiful wife was returning.”  
         Aearion walked toward his father. “I didn’t know, Father.”  
         “If she leaves this time, she will just keep coming back… like the damned curse she is. Do your job this time, son. You know that it’s your responsibility to put an end to her lif-… _Wait_ … I sense a different breed in this room… something even _more_ dangerous than Kalah…” Linn sniffed the air as he looked at Loki. “You do not look like a frost giant… but you _are,_ aren’t you? I smell your stench…”  
          _Oh no…_ this is what Loki had been afraid of.  
        “Aearion, draw your swords, son. It looks like we will be having a double execution.”  
         Aearion did just that, and with a distressed look in his eyes, he began slowly walking toward the pair. All Kalah could do was bury her face in Loki’s chest and prepare to die. She heard a rumble begin in his chest, that made it’s way up his throat and out of his mouth. “HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BIFROST! I COMMAND YOU!”  
         Both Elves looked confused as they continued their advance on Loki and Kalah.  
         “HEIMDALL! YOUR KING COMMANDS YOU!”  
         Suddenly, a swirling wind began to whip around the room, as a blinding light burst through the roof, knocking both Elves back. When the light disappeared, so had Loki and Kalah, leaving Linn and Aearion utterly confused.

           "Son, we must put an end to the both of them. Your wife... a former Elven Princess... hiding in the arms of a Frost Giant. You should be ashamed, Aearion."

           "I am sorry, Father. I know I have disappointed you."

          "Do not worry. You will get the chance to make it right. We will hunt them both down, and slaughter them like the dogs they are... they will beg for their lives..." The laugh that erupted from the Elder Elf's chest made Aearion shudder. An end would be put to this situation, once and for all. 

  
  
                                                                                       ***

  
           Heimdall watched as Loki and Kalah tumbled roughly through the portal.  
           “Close it, Heimdall! _NOW_!” With a thrust of his large sword, the portal closed, but not before a few more snow flurries drifted out of it.  
           Loki immediately got to his knees and bent to check on Kalah, who still hadn’t moved. “Are you okay, elf? Please tell me you are okay.”  
          Coughing lightly, she slowly sat up, and after a moment she pulled her hand back and slapped Loki across the face, using every ounce of her strength. “Is it true, Loki? What Linn said about you… is it true?”  
          “Yes, Kalah, but you _must_ let me explain…”  
          “I gave myself to you! My heart and body… and you _lied_ to me!”  
          “Kalah, I didn’t lie… I swear, that’s not what I am!”  
          “My King, should I leave you two alone?” Heimdall interjected.  
          “No, Heimdall, we are going to my chambers.”  
          “Like _Hel_ we are!” Kalah kicked at Loki, but that didn’t stop him, as he bent and threw her over his shoulder. Carrying her to his chambers was a bit like trying to control a wild animal, as she twisted, kicked and screamed the whole way there. Once they were safely behind his chamber door, he threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, pinning her beneath him.  
          “Now, you will listen to me as I explain myself. I will not hurt you, unless you keep up with this craziness. Remember, I still have those chains!”  
           Those words calmed her down a bit, but the emotions and anger that were flowing through her at the moment were almost too much. She would give him this _one_ chance… after all, he was all she had now.  
  
           “Well go on, I’m waiting… Explain yourself, Loki…”


	9. The Return

                                             

 

             “ _Stay._ ” Loki pleaded with his eyes as he let out a long, exasperated sigh. He knew Kalah wasn’t going anywhere, and quite frankly, he was too exhausted at all they had been through during the last two days, to keep trying to contain her. Her small nod reassured him that it was now safe to release the tight grip he had on her wrists, and he did just that as he crawled off of her and slid to the edge of the bed.  
             “Loki… I’m waiting. Tell me… what are you? _Really?_ I have a right to know.” Kalah asked as she moved to a seated position, while rubbing her now-sore wrists.  
              His eyes were ashamed and resentful as he looked back at her, and she swore that she saw a small, timid, scared little boy, instead of a King.  
              “I am what he said. I have Jotun blood running cold through my veins, Kalah… just like ice. You have a right to hate me, apparently hating the likes of me was engrained into you as a child.” Loki could see the wetness begin to build in her grey eyes as her small body shirked away from him.  
              “… but _how?_ You look nothing like the giants… I touched you…” A pink blush spread across her cheeks. “… you were _inside_ of me, Loki. How could I not have known?”  
              “My true father was the Jotun King Lau-”  
              “Laufey? Your father was Laufey? _Loki!_ The All-Father killed him, right?” She asked as she began to move a little closer to him.  
              “Yes, Odin killed him… during the war. Odin found me– I was abandoned… left to die by my father. He used his Odinforce to change my appearance into something a little more… _acceptable_ … before he brought me to Asgard. Frigga wanted to keep me, so they did. She taught me a spell to change back into my true form… but I won’t do it. That form is deplorable.” Loki sighed. “Sometimes I wish Odin would have just left me to die. It would have made things easier for everyone, possibly.”  
               He watched as a tear rolled down Kalah’s cheek before reaching out to wipe it away with his thumb. He couldn’t help but notice the way she tensed at his touch, and realized that now, with his secret in the open, things might be very different between them.  
              “You have to realize, little mouse, that I am nothing like them… I’m not a savage. Please understand… I know that you could never love me, Kalah. You have _fire_ running through your veins… your heart pumps lovely, mortal, warm blood throughout your body. We could never be together… not truly… could we?”  
              “I can’t say that it’s not frightening…” Kalah mentioned as she watched his hand snake it’s way into her lap to wrap those long fingers around hers.  
              “I will not harm you, you _must_ believe that. I will protect you with everything I have… Will you agree to stay here with me?”  
              Kalah’s unsure eyes slowly made their way back up to meet Loki’s, and a smirk crept across her lips. “Fire _melts_ ice, right?”  
              He snickered. “Yes, little one. It most certainly does.” The fingers of his free hand moved to toy with the tendrils of silver hair that had fallen to rest on her shoulder, before drifting to place his palm flat over her heart. “The hottest fire I have ever felt was when we were together last night in that cold, snowy shelter. _You_ , little mouse, can definitely melt this icy heart. Now, will you do me the honor of staying in the palace? This could be your home.” He could see the emptiness and pain ease across her face as he spoke those words.  
             “I suppose I have no other home now, do I? I mean, you heard what my… husband said. I can’t believe that I had a husband… or _have_ a husband. I don’t know, am I still married? Elves tend to only mate with one other Elf for life. We only have relations with one soul, and they are our life partners. That’s it.”  
            “Kalah, you live in Asgard now… I am the King, and I decree that your marriage is null and void. No matter what happened in your village… whatever binds you had to Aearion are dismissed. You shouldn’t feel guilty, after all, _you_ are the victim here.”  
            Kalah began to slowly nod her head, but he could tell that she was still hesitant. “You’re sure, Loki?”  
            “Let me say it like this, Kalah. I want you… so now, you will be _mine_. I am taking you for myself. I’m the King here, I do what I want, and I dare any other man to test that promise. Understand?”  
            “Yes, Loki.”  
             He smiled as he ducked his head, and placed his lips softly against hers, squeezing her hand tightly. Suddenly, a loud knock startled them out of their reverie.  
            “ _Loki_! Son, you open this door right now! What is going on?” Frigga’s normally beautiful singsong voice came from the other side of the door — only now it was loud and worried.  
            Loki huffed as he pulled his lips from Kalah’s. “I suppose I must answer to my mother. Can you believe it? A god who is a King… _still_ pandering to his mother.”  
            They both chuckled as he made his way to the door, turning the knob to allow a nervous Frigga into his chambers. She was dressed in a long, flowing blue and gold gown that was the most beautiful thing Kalah had ever seen. She tried to keep her mouth from gaping open as she watched Frigga hurry into the room, twisting and wringing her hands.  
            “Loki, what is happening? I found you missing, and Heimdall told me that you had gone to Jotunheim. Why did you not tell me? Then, one of my girls was getting my dinner and told me that she saw you carrying a screaming woman over your shoulder.”  
            “Yes, mother.” Loki sighed. “Where do I start?” He slowly made his way back to his bed before reaching his hand out, prompting the Elf to wrap her fingers around his. “That screaming woman was Kalah, here. We were having a bit of a disagreement… all is well now. She had begun to regain some of her memory, and remembered that she hailed from Jotunheim.”  
            The shocked expression that graced Frigga’s face matched Loki’s when he found out about Kalah’s heritage. “Jotunheim? But she’s an _Elf,_ son… not a giantess!”  
            “Yes, mother, I am well aware of what she is. Apparently, there are villages of Elves high in the mountains. We were able to find out who she is… and how she ended up here in Asgard. She has had a bit of a painful past. She was treated like an animal, and abandoned to die. Sounds familiar, doesn’t it? I’ve asked her to stay in Asgard.”  
            Frigga’s delicate hand went to cover her mouth, as a bit of the tension she was holding in her body was released. “Oh, my darling. I am sorry. You can rest assured that you will be treated fairly here, if you choose to stay, that is.” Her eyes drifted up to her son. “Loki, may I see you outside for a moment? Kalah, I am glad you are safe.”  
           “Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
            A squeeze from Loki’s hand was her cue to release it, and he followed his regal mother out of the room. Kalah began to get nervous, as the Queen didn’t look happy when she left. She hoped that she wouldn’t convince Loki to send her away, as she didn’t know where she would go… she wanted to stay in Asgard— with him. While he was gone, she made herself useful when she spotted a small stack of firewood resting beside the large, grey stone fireplace. With a small strip of kindling, she successfully lit a lovely fire in the fireplace that rivaled the beauty of any bonfire she had ever seen.  
            Watching the orange and red flames flicker and lick at the sides of the fireplace seemed to put her in a trance. She hadn’t had time since they arrived back in Asgard to think about what had happened in Jotunheim. The thought of having such a life as what Aearion had described shocked her. She didn’t know what she would find there, but that _certainly_ wasn’t it. Now, she could feel the pain of the loss of her sons. She remembered the heartbreak she endured at seeing their lifeless bodies being carried away from her… and suddenly, she remembered the soreness that resided in her throat from mourning for her tiny babies. Maybe that was too much for Aearion? Why did he not fight for her? Why had he not defended her in front of his father? Those questions would never be answered now. She laid down on the rug before the fire— she was exhausted and devastated, and before she knew it, her wet and reddened eyes had drifted closed.  
                                               __________________________________________________

            “Kalah? Wake up, little mouse.”  
            She stirred as she heard the soothing male voice she was growing to love, radiating into her ear. Slowly, her eyes opened and she realized that she must have fallen asleep in front of the fire… only now, she was in Loki’s bed and no longer in her armor. The beautiful, thin, silk green gown she wore now was immaculate. The intricate lacework around her breasts was something that she had never seen before. Certainly much different than the tough armor she was used to wearing. She looked over to Loki, who laid beside her naked underneath the sheet, her eyes questioning what had happened.  
           “When I returned from speaking with my mother, you had built a fire and were sleeping on the floor before it. I changed your clothes and slid you into bed, and you’ve been asleep ever since. It’s morning now, little one. Breakfast will be here shortly, and you need to eat.”  
            “I’ve been asleep all this time?”  
            “Yes, you were exhausted.”  
            “What about you? Have you been sleeping as well?” Kalah asked as she pulled the sheet back up to cover herself.  
            “I’m a _god_ , my darling… we don’t need much sleep.” He winked at her. Truth be known, he had spent most of the night watching her as she slept. He was having a hard time coming to terms with their Jotunheim visit, and as he watched her, he wondered how other beings could treat someone so beautiful and innocent so horribly. She could easily be dead right now, but luckily she rested warmly next to him in his bed. He thanked the norns for that.  
            “Does your mother not like me, Loki?”  
            After a moment he answered her. “She likes you, darling… She wants you to be safe and remain in the palace— I told her more about your past, and she feels terrible for you…” He sighed as his long fingers trailed over her shoulder and down her arm. “… I also told her that I like you very much, and that will take some getting used to for her. She didn’t know that I felt that strongly for you. She _did_ warn me, however, that my brother will be returning to Asgard soon, and he might not agree with my decision of taking you into my home… _and_ my bed.”  
            The familiar unwelcome feeling of sadness slithered into her mind. “Oh… You don’t think he’ll like me?”  
            “It’s not that, Kalah. It will just take some time for him to get used to an… _Elf_ … being around. Once he gets to know you, he’ll love you… just as I do. Besides, I don’t really care about what my dim-witted brother thinks about you. All that matters are my feelings. Don’t you agree?”  
            “I suppose so, Loki.” Kalah still didn’t understand what was so wrong with being an Elf. Her kind was absolutely revered in some places. They were almost gods in a sense, themselves. It seemed like being an Elf in Asgard was something altogether different, though.  
            “My King? I’ve got your breakfast!” A voice came from the other side of the door.  
            “Coming, Astrid!” Loki swept his feet over the side of the bed and into his green silk bedpants, before hurrying to unlock his chamber door, allowing the older lady in.  
            “Your Majesty… Kalah, I am so glad to see you here, dear.” Astrid said as she placed the large tray on the table.  
            “Thank you, Astrid. I am glad to be here.”  
            “Well, I will leave you both to eat.” She said with a bow, before scurrying out and closing the door behind her.  
            Loki removed the lid, fixed Kalah a plate and took it to her, before making himself one and taking his place on the bed next to her. She was so hungry, that she finished her whole plate before Loki even got started. He could tell that something was on her mind, as she stared at her empty plate with a thoughtful expression.  
           “Kalah? What’s wrong? Your mood has changed dramatically over the last few minutes.”  
           “I just… I don’t want to be a bother to anyone. If I am not wanted here, then I can leave. Loki, I’ll survive… even if I’m not meant to be _here._ ”  
           “What makes you say that? I think I have made it very clear that I want you here.”  
           “I know. Although, you and Astrid may be the only ones.”  
           “Anyone that disagrees with me can go to Hel, my dear.”  
           Suddenly, she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. She didn’t want to be the center of the gossip in Asgard… the _Elf-girl_ on the arm of the King. She didn’t want to be looked down upon, nor did she want to disgrace Loki. He wanted her, sure… but she knew that most of the time people wanted things that were bad for them.  
           Maybe Asgard _wasn’t_ the place for her… she didn’t know where her place was anymore. Maybe she should do the right thing and save Loki the embarrassment of being seen with her… the only way to do that would be to leave Asgard. It wouldn’t be easy, after all, her first attempt failed miserably.

           This time, her escape would have to be planned much, much better, and she hoped her feelings for Loki wouldn’t stand in the way…


	10. The Second Escape

                                                     

 

         “My darling, wake up…”  
         Kalah breathed deeply, and stretched her arms and legs in opposite directions, letting the silky sheet glide against her bare skin. The deep whisper that woke her was accompanied by slender fingers lightly moving her hair from her face, before a cool pair of lips pressed against hers. After a moment, the lips disappeared and Kalah slowly opened her eyes to see a fully clothed, raven-haired god perched on the edge of the bed.  
         “Mmm, my sweet girl. You are _stunning_ in the morning light.” Loki’s hand crept down her side, over her ribcage, and further down to her bare hip, giving the soft flesh there a gentle squeeze. “How I wish I could stay here with you… in this warm bed… with my hips nestled in between your _delicious_ thighs.”  
         A smirk graced Kalah’s lips. “Well, why don’t you then? I’d like that very much, Loki.”  
         He smiled as he looked down upon his long, leather-armor clad body. “I’ve got duties to attend to today, little one.”  
         The past couple of days had been wonderful with Loki— they had spent their time eating divine food, getting to know each other, and making frenzied, _passionate_ love as often as they could. Being with a god was certainly addicting, as he immersed her body in pleasure that she never knew existed. He knew exactly how to touch her… what to say… and how to kiss her, to make her literally beg for more— and she had loved every minute of it.  
         As all good things do, their time alone together was coming to an end. This morning, Loki had to rise early and maintain his position as King, while Odin was in his Odinsleep. She didn’t know what time it was, but it had to be early, judging from the amount of light that filtered through the balcony curtains.  
        "I must go. I just wanted to bid you farewell. Go back to sleep.“ He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. She loved being here with him, and had almost reconsidered her plan of leaving Asgard, and Loki, behind. Kalah turned onto her side and grinned sheepishly, easily drifting back into a deep, comfortable sleep.  
         Several hours later, she was startled awake when a knock fell onto the chamber door. She squinted her eyes and looked around, finding that her robe was draped over the chair by the fireplace, and she stumbled toward it in her still half-asleep state. She didn’t have enough time between the knock and the opening of the door, however, to get herself covered up, and was soon faced with Queen Frigga.  
         In her years of hunting, Kalah had learned that when you are threatened, you freeze in place— and that’s exactly what she did. Here she was, standing beside Loki’s grand bed, hair tousled— exposing her completely naked body, and all of Loki’s dark purple love-bites that laid against her nearly translucent skin, to the Queen. _‘What a lovely way to wake up.’_ Kalah thought to herself as she snapped out of her shock and reached back to wrap her fingers around the bedsheet, quickly pulling it off the bed and around her body.  
         It took Frigga a moment to gather her thoughts as she gazed at her son’s nude Elven companion. “Oh… I’m… I’m sorry. I was looking for my son.”  
        “I’m sorry too, My Queen. I wasn’t expecting you, or I would have been dressed! Loki left early to hold court in the Throne Room… he said he needed to catch up on some business.”  
        “Yes, he certainly does. Business he couldn’t attend to from the comfort of his bed. I’m sure he would much rather spend his time here with you, but he _is_ the acting King. He has important responsibilities, Kalah, and it seems like he has become addicted to you, young lady. He has been since the very day you showed up.” Frigga sighed, her tone resonating of disappointment. “Thor is to return to Asgard this morning, and I wanted to alert Loki. I will find him in the Throne Room. Thank you.”  
         With that, the Queen turned and made her regal way back through the door, slamming it behind her. Kalah’s head began to spin, and at that moment, she wished that the floor would just open and swallow her up. That interaction was enough to re-affirm her decision to leave… and she would have to do it today– as _soon_ as possible.  
         A different, heavier knock fell on the door, but this person was waiting to be invited in. _Thank goodness._ A sweet voice drifted through the dark wood. “Kalah, it’s Astrid. I have your breakfast, dear.”  
         “Oh! Come in, Astrid!”  
          The older lady came through the door, balancing the silver breakfast tray on top of a large white box. She closed the door with her backside, and placed the breakfast tray on the small table between Loki’s chairs, and the box on the end of the bed.  
         “Dear, whatever is wrong? You have tears in your eyes.”  
         Kalah sighed as she reclaimed her spot on the bed. “The Queen just stopped by, looking for Loki. She made it _abundantly_ clear that she was disappointed that he had been spending so much time with me in his chambers. I embarrassed myself because I exposed my _nakedness_ to her, Astrid. The Queen! How could I do that? Ed’ i'ear ar’ elenea! I’m so ashamed!”  
         “Oh no, that’s awkward… I’m sorry, dear.”  
          “Astrid, why are elves so hated around here? I have been wanting to ask, but I’ve been too scared to ask Loki. Everyone here looks at me, either with pity, or utter hatred.”  
          Astrid patted Kalah’s leg, motioning for her to move over, and took a seat beside her on the bed.  
         “Many years ago, a large group of Elves breached the walls of Asgard in the middle of the night, slaughtering a great number of our people. The attack caught the All-Father off guard, and their leader almost killed the Queen— he _would_ have, if Thor and Loki hadn’t stopped him. The boys were much younger then. The attack was devastating to the whole palace, and ever since, everyone in Asgard is a bit leery of Elves, no matter how harmless they seem to be.”  
          “Oh… that’s horrible. Were they Elves… _like me_?”  
           She shook her head. “No, dear. You are what Asgardians call a Silver Elf, and we don’t really know much about your kind. These were Dark Elves… _nasty_ dark grey skin… came all the way from Svartalfheim to kill us.”  
          “Well, I suppose it’s natural for people to be disgusted by me… especially the Queen.” She sighed. “I can’t stay here, Astrid. I can’t disgrace Loki’s name by being with him.”  
          “Kalah, my master has never cared about what others thought of his actions. I can tell that he feels strongly about you… break his heart if you leave, it would.”  
          “No one will ever _fully_ accept me here. The Queen said that Thor was coming home today, and that’s going to be even worse. Loki said that he didn’t know if Thor would ever accept me… I just can’t take those chances.”  
         “I can’t make you stay here, dear. I wish you would. I have seen a change in the King since you arrived… Never has someone gone from complete hatred to absolute love so quickly.”  
          Kalah laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek. “You think he loves me? Really?”  
         “Really. You’re melting his icy heart. Don’t tell him I said that icy heart bit! Have my head, he would!” Astrid laughed. “Please take some time and think about this.”  
         “I will.”  
         Astrid nodded and smiled as she patted Kalah’s leg one more time before standing up and walking toward the door. “Oh, that box is from the King. There’s a note on the top.”  
         “Thank you.”  
         Kalah studied the box as Astrid quietly left the room. The smooth white box was perfect, complete with something very interesting on top. A large black wax seal adorned the top of the box that consisted of two hissing snakes intertwined with a dagger in the middle. The picture made her shiver… she was not fond of snakes. Underneath the picture, were the words “Created especially for The King of Asgard by the Royal Tailor.” She marveled, and ran her fingers over the shimmering ink for a moment before deciding to look at the note that was tucked into the edge of the box. She recognized Loki’s handwriting immediately, and even though she wasn’t used to reading Loki’s language, she made out the words easily:  
  
          _My Darling Kalah,_  
  
 _You looked so peaceful and beautiful this morning as you slumbered, I almost didn’t have the heart to wake you. This day is drawing out long and tedious for me, no doubt, and I cannot wait until I can see you again. I have a special dinner planned for us this night. I want you to wear what is in this box as I parade you around the palace for all of Asgard to see. Have no fear, little one-- you belong to me, and soon everyone will know it._  
  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Loki_  
  
  
          _Oh no._ He wanted to parade her around the palace? In front of everyone? Kalah knew that this couldn’t happen— it would ruin Loki. His stubborn-ness knew no bounds, and even though he wanted her now, Kalah knew he wasn’t thinking about his future. She would have to protect him…  
          She folded the note and tucked it back into the corner of the box, without even taking the lid off. She didn’t want to see what extravagant item rested in there, because sure enough, it would make her want to stay… that _wasn’t_ happening. She needed to ignore the temptation.  
          Loki had made a space for her in his closet, and the only thing that hung in her section so far was the new armor he had made for her. She yanked it off the hanger, making the piece of wood fly wildly across the closet. It didn’t take long for Kalah to shimmy into the layers of black and green leather armor, and soon she was kneeling to retrieve her bow and quiver of arrows from underneath the bed. Quickly, she braided her hair around her head, not caring that this time her pale, pointed ears stood proudly away from her head. There was no disguising what she was, and from now on, she wouldn’t try.  
          Kalah wondered if she was making a mistake by leaving. Her heart would always ache for Loki… but she had to do right by him. She knew she could make it to Vanaheim or Alfheim by the time dusk enveloped her, safely getting her away from Asgard. That was her plan… _run._ She just had to be smarter about it this time.  
          Taking a seat at Loki’s desk, she tore a piece of parchment from his notebook, and composed a few words in pretty lettering… at least she would leave him with that. She threw her bow over her shoulder, opened the door to Loki’s chamber, and peeked out. The corridor was completely clear! She stepped over the threshold of the door, quietly turning around to close it, but when she turned back toward the hall, she was face to face with Astrid.  
          “I was coming to get your breakfast tray… but I see that you have been too busy to eat. Where are you going, Kalah, my dear?” Her voice quickly turning worried.  
          “I can’t stay, Astrid… I told you-”  
          “I _know_ what you told me. I won’t be able to lie for you this time, dear.”  
          “I don’t expect you to. I’m sorry… I have to go. Please don’t tell him immediately.”  
          “You’re going to break his heart…”  
          “I… I’m sorry. Tell him that.”  
          Astrid nodded and watched as Kalah continued down the hall, finally turning down a corridor to the right.  
          _‘Damn it, this is becoming harder than it needs to be.’_ Kalah thought as she wiped the wetness from her grey eyes. The tears were coming too quickly to be able to see clearly, but she ran as fast as she could until she was safely in the northern tree line. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she took one last look at the enormous golden Asgardian Palace. _‘Get ahold of yourself, girl… you can’t love him that much.’_  
          The cover of the trees made disappearing a breeze, and as long as she didn’t get hurt it should be easy to get away for good. She passed the hollow tree where she hid from Loki the last time she tried to escape— the owls were still there and ‘ _whoo-oed_ ’ loudly at her as she passed.  
         “Goodbye, beautiful creatures. I’m sorry for scaring you last time… I promise it won’t happen again.”  
          Kalah walked until the dusk threatened to fall. She didn’t know how far she had gotten, but it wasn’t far enough. She knew she hadn’t reached Vanaheim, but she would have to stop for the night. It was getting dark quickly, and without her wolf, she wouldn’t be able to be fully protected in the dark. She was adept at constructing shelters in the forest, and quickly built a small lean-to that was just big enough for her. She backed away and looked at it, finally deciding that it was perfectly camouflaged against the brush and trees… no one would find her here. She would have to wait until tomorrow to eat, as she didn’t want to hunt anything here, or build a fire and draw attention to herself.  
          Climbing into her tiny structure, she curled herself into a ball, immediately letting her mind drift to Loki. Surely, by now, he would know that she was gone— _again_. She hoped he was okay, and she hoped that he wouldn’t take it out on Astrid.  
          She loosened the laces on her chest piece, and as her eyes drifted closed, she could almost feel his hand lightly run up her side, finally stopping on the back of her neck to pull her close for a sweet kiss. She missed him with every inch of her being, and wished for some more of that forgetful potion that placed her in Asgard in the first place. It would be so nice to just forget… but for now, sleep would help.


	11. The Reunion

                                              

 

        Kalah stirred early the next morning as soon as the light began to trickle through the boughs of the tall trees. The soft, sweet song of nature filled her ears as the birds began chirping their morning greetings.

                                            

  
          _Loki would like this._ The thought of him filled her mind, and a rush of sadness overwhelmed her. She had gotten used to waking up beside him, snuggling into his warm side as he ran his fingers through her long hair. She loved to nuzzle her nose into his neck, drawing his heady scent deep into her lungs, and letting it completely intoxicate her. Her eyes slowly opened but instead of seeing Loki, all she saw was her wall of greenery that shielded her from the elements. She decided it was time to rise and continue her hard journey, but as she lifted her head, she heard what sounded like horses galloping against the hard ground.  
          “What is _that_? Do you see that over in the brush?” Kalah gasped as she heard a man’s deep voice echo against the trees. That voice _didn’t_ belong to Loki.  
          “What is it Thor? I don’t see anything!” A lovely female’s voice followed his closely.  
          At that moment, Kalah knew that someone had seen her shelter. _Wait!_ The woman called him Thor… _Loki’s brother!_  Kalah remained as still as she could, even trying not to breathe— maybe they’ll decide it’s nothing and leave.  
         “No, that’s strange, Sif— I’ve never seen that before.”  
        _‘No, no, no… This can’t be happening.’_ Kalah thought as she tightly closed her eyes, wishing she were anywhere else. Suddenly, a very large pair of hands clamped down around her ankles and dragged her from her resting spot. She could feel _each_ thorn and bramble as they dug deeply into the skin of her stomach and chest, where her leather armor had come open during the night. Thor pulled her through the brush, and into the open, finally letting her rest on the leaves of the cold, wet ground. She hastily turned over, tightening the laces of her chest piece, as she took in the sight in front of her. Standing directly above her, was a giant man whom she guessed was Thor. His massive chest was heaving, and a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. His long blond hair trailed over his shoulder, thick chunks of it wrapped with deep brown leather strips. Three more men and one woman, who sat atop majestic, large horses, surrounded the pair.  
       

                                                      

           “ _Who_ are you? What are you doing in Asgard?” Thor questioned, rather loudly. Thor and Loki were completely opposite in the looks department, but they both had the roaring, intimidating voice perfected.  
          “I’m sorry, sir… I’m just passing through! I just needed a place to sleep— I am on my way to Vanaheim.”  
          “You have no horse? No belongings?”  
          “No, sir… nothing! Please have mercy on me!” Kalah got to her knees in front of the God of Thunder, and looked up directly into his light blue eyes. “I mean no harm. I will be out of Asgard soon enough!”  
          “Thor! Look at her ears! She’s an Elf!” Kalah began to tremble when she heard the dark-haired woman shout those incriminating words. Sif dismounted and joined Thor, before reaching her hand out and pulling back Kalah’s silver hair that had come loose from her braid overnight. “See? _An Elf_!”  
           Kalah watched as both of their faces turned into disgusting scowls. Loki had shown a bit of mercy on her when he first saw her in Asgard, but she didn’t know what Thor would do— after all, he had a right to kill her here and now. He was a Prince, and she was trespassing on his land.  
          “What do you want in Asgard, Elf? Your kind doesn’t just show up here for no reason. Are you a scout? Are you a rogue? A lone wolf? You shall answer me!”  
          “No, no! None of those things, I swear it! I have no family, and I am just moving through Asgard to get to Vanaheim— for a new home! Please… I’m begging for you to release me. I will be on my way! You will never see me again, I swear it!”  
          Thor knelt on one knee in front of Kalah, and studied her like he was trying to tell if she was lying. “Well, a couple of nights in Asgard won’t hurt you, will they?” Thor turned to the red-headed man that was with him. “Let’s take her in… I need to know who she is." His attention quickly turned back to Kalah. "Maybe you are being truthful, Elf. We shall see.”  
          She collapsed into a heap on the ground. Those words had taken the breath from her body, and it seemed no matter what she did, she couldn’t escape Loki’s grasp. She didn’t want to go back there. She couldn’t face her silver-tongued lover… Not after what she had done.  
         Thor’s large hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest tightly, before mounting his horse with her and clicking his tongue, signaling for the horse to begin to gallop. It seemed like the group had ridden for hours before she heard the crashing waves of Asgard… and before she knew it, they had come to a halt at a stable. “You don’t have much fight in you, do you, Elf? You haven’t tried to escape yet.” _He had no idea._ Thor retrieved a long, thin strip of rope, and began to wind it tediously around Kalah’s wrists, binding her arms completely. “Now, come.”  
          As Thor led her through the streets of Asgard, people began to take notice of the new prisoner. Some people said rude, hurtful things… some people turned their nose up at her… and a couple of people even spat on her. Thor was quick to admonish those people, however. No matter who she was, he was taught that most beings deserved respect, and she would get it while he was with her.  
          He led her to a large, blindingly white cell in the prison that was much nicer than the cell she had first been brought to when she arrived in Asgard. She was just thankful that she was _by herself_ in the small room.  
         Thor unwound her arms, and after a moment the feeling flowed back into them. He spotted the blood that had dripped down the front of her leather breeches from underneath her top. “I will get a healer to come and heal the wounds on your chest. I am sorry. That is not befitting of my behavior… unless I find out you are lying. Then, _you_ will be the sorry one, Elf. I need to alert my brother, Loki, of your capture. Expect a visit from him soon. I’m doubtful that he will be as merciful as me.” Thor stepped over the threshold of the cell, and behind him the door hummed to life. The large expanse of space was as clear as glass, but buzzed with a force that made Kalah know better than to try and breech it.  
         She was terrified to see Loki, as last time led her to spending the night in chains. This time, there were actual feelings involved, and she realized that she didn’t care what he did to her physically… it would hurt her _far_ worse to see the pain weighing down his beautiful emerald eyes.  
        Her back found the corner of the bright cell, and she slid down until her backside met the floor. Other inmates’ screams and curses flowed down the hall, prompting Kalah to pull her knees to her chest, and bury her face in them. She didn’t want to be here. This place absolutely terrified her. The _worst_ beings in Asgard were down here— monsters, both literally and figuratively. Disgusting creatures that had been convicted of the worst sorts of crimes.  
         Yet, here _she_ sat. She had done nothing wrong… her only crime was being an innocent Elf, something she couldn’t change.  
         “Kalah? I am here to heal you. May I come in?”  
         Kalah peeked up to see Althia, the healer, at the cell door. She couldn’t make her voice work, so she just nodded at the radiant elf. Althia pushed a button outside of the cell, making the humming door cease and easily walked through it.  
        “Kalah, how did you get here again?”  
        “It’s a long story Althia… I don't really have the strength to get into it right now.”  
         Althia nodded. “Please show me your wounds so that I can heal you, at least.”  
         Kalah sat up straight as her fingers went to the laces on her armor, finally exposing her wounds to the healer.  
        “Prince Thor is the one who ordered me to heal you. He said that _he_ gave you these wounds. They look quite deep, and I know it’s painful. I thought you were staying in Asgard… staying in the King’s chambers? How did you end up with Thor? What’s going on, dear Elf?”  
         Kalah just shook her head, afraid to speak, for if she spoke, she knew that her emotions would come spilling from her eyes. Althia placed her fingers on Kalah’s chest. With a few words, her skin had been healed.  
        “There you are, Kalah. I pray that I do not see you down here again.”  
        “Me too. Thank you for healing me. It feels much better.”  
        The healer nodded. “If you are threatened here… if you are being mistreated… please come find me. I will help you. It took quite a while for me to prove myself here in Asgard, since I am an Elf as well... it can be done however-- please don't give up. They will realize that we are different from the ones they fear.”  
        “It’s fine, Althia… but thank you.”

                                                                                ***

         The evening wore on… long and mentally exhausting. Kalah just _knew_ that Loki would come rushing to her when Thor told him she was here— but he didn’t. In fact, the night had to be approaching quickly because the guards had delivered dinner meals to the rest of the inmates. Everyone _except_ her. Was she being punished for leaving? Could Loki not face her?  
         Even though she didn’t want Loki to embarrass himself by being with her, it nearly killed her to realize that he wasn’t coming… he just _wasn’t_.  
         “Lights out in fifteen minutes!” A guard yelled from the hall, as he quickly approached the door of Kalah’s cell. “ _ELF!_ The King ordered me to bring you these. I don’t think you deserve them, filthy creature.” He spat as he threw a bundle of items toward her.  
         She watched with fear as the large guard turned and continued down the hall, breathing out a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of sight. Slowly, she crawled toward the bundle and unbuckled the leather strap that went around it. A fluffy pillow rested in the center of the package, along with a thick fur throw and a large horn of wine.  
        “Oh, thank you, Loki.” Kalah whispered, almost silently. Even though he didn’t want to see her yet, he still wanted her to be taken care of. That made her a little less nervous to face him. She drank the wine quickly, laid her head on the fluffy pillow, and pulled the black fur up to her neck. The alcohol was definitely working, as she felt a little tipsy… and very tired. Even though the shouts and grunts of the other inmates rang in her ears loudly, she drifted off to sleep rather quickly, praying that Loki would come to her sooner rather than later.  
         The next morning began by the clanking of metal trays being shoved into each cell, and the loud protests from the inmates when they saw the food that was presented to them. That made Kalah more than a little thankful when the guards passed up her cell once again. She was absolutely starving, but that prison slop didn’t even appeal to her. She would never be that hungry.  
         She rolled to her opposite side, turning her back toward the door, and pulled the fur over her head. She would do anything to block out the traumatic sounds of that prison. Without warning, the door ceased it’s humming and heavy bootfalls entered the cell. With a bit of hesitation, Kalah turned her head toward the new sound. _Loki._  
         As amazing as he looked in his leather armor, all she could concentrate on was his face. His green eyes were bitter and heartbroken with a deep crimson ring around them, and his thin lips were fixed in a tight, angry line. She tried to read his expression, but couldn’t tell if he was angry or upset, and that worried her.  
         Finally, he cleared his throat. “You are free to go. I do not want to hold you here any longer than you need to be. I will get a guard to escort you to the front gate of the palace.” His short words and indifferent tone hurt her, but when he turned his back on her to walk away, her heart lurched into her throat.  
          “Loki! _Wait!_ ”  
           He stopped in his tracks, but made no motion to face her. “You are a prisoner here _no_ longer, elf.”  
          “Loki… please… just give me a chance to explain. _Please!_ I just want to talk to you for a little while. I won’t leave here without speaking to you.”  
           He got the attention of a guard and whispered something to him, before walking away. She assumed the worst, as Loki didn’t even give her one last look before leaving.  
           The guard walked into her cell and pointed toward her. “Gather your things, and we will be on our way, Elf.”  
            _No._ “But I wanted to talk to Lo-”  
          “Come. I am only following orders. Gather your things.”  
           She did as the guard asked, and soon they were walking down the hall of the prison, and finally up the winding stairs to get into the main part of the palace. Instead of leading Kalah toward the front gate, he led her the opposite direction.  
           “Guard, where are we going?”  
           “I was ordered to take you to the King’s Chambers, and wait outside the door until the King was finished with you.” Even though that sounded ominous, she was grateful that he was going to let her explain herself.  
           They arrived at Loki’s chambers, and when Kalah entered she saw Astrid on her knees picking up books. The room had been destroyed— Loki’s desk and bookshelf had been overturned, sending books, parchments, and black ink flying across the room.  
           “Astrid?”  
           Astrid jumped and looked back at Kalah. “What are you doing back here, dear? Thought you were leaving!”  
           “That was the plan… it’s a long story, but I’m back here again. I’m not staying, I just wanted to talk to Loki for a few moments… you know, before I left for good.”  
           Astrid nodded and went back to stacking up books, and sorting through parchments.  
          “What happened in here?”  
          “ _My master_ is what happened in here… He was so upset when he found out that you left… he just lost it, Kalah! I told you it would break his heart! He spent hours destroying his chambers, and pacing the halls... didn't sleep one wink.”  
          “He didn’t hurt you, did he Astrid?”  
          “No, dear, he didn’t. Well, unless you count cleaning this big ol’ mess up as hurting me… _I do_.” Astrid winked at her.  
          Kalah smiled as the door forcefully swung open, startling both of the women.  
          “Astrid, please go to the kitchen and get Kalah a tray of food.” Loki ordered.  
          “Yes, My King.”  
          He slowly advanced on Kalah until they were toe-to-toe. Being this close to him made her want to succumb to her desires, but she had to remain strong. His forefinger slid underneath her chin, tilting her face up to look into his eyes. She swore she could see everything perfect and beautiful in his eyes at that very moment… and then she saw them begin to water.  
         “ _Why_ did you leave me, little one?”  
         “Loki, I…-” Her words stuck in her throat. She needed to tell him that she was leaving, and that she was sorry— but she _couldn’t._ She just couldn’t tell him goodbye. “I’m so sorry. I’ve done nothing but put a burden on you since I showed up here. I knew that being with me would tarnish your name… you are the King!”  
          Loki began to smirk and eventually he doubled over in laughter. “My darling, if you think being with you would tarnish my name further than it already is, you are mistaken. Do you think I am worried about sullying my name?”  
         “But, Astrid told me about the Elf invasion… how that is the reason people don’t like me.”  
         Loki let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Yes, darling. I should have told you. Some people will never get over that-- it was a dark time for Asgard. I want you to listen to me, Kalah. Our love would surpass _all_ of their judgment… if you would just let me love you. You cannot spend the rest of your life running, when your home is _here_ , my love. My life is a constant, whirling storm… you bring me peace, Kalah. Please stay with me. Do not worry about what others say, for they mean nothing to me. _You do_.”  
         “Loki, I-”  
         He held up his hand, effectively silencing her. “However, if you do not want to be here with me, I will not force you to stay. I do not want your pity, so if you want to leave, then go. You are free to fly, little bird.”  
         “Loki, the Queen came by to see you yesterday morning. She walked in on me… naked.”  
         He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, as he could see that she was actually upset about what had happened.  
         “She seemed to think you had been neglecting your duties as King, because of _me_. She said you were addicted… She was disappointed that you had been spending so much time with me.”  
         “I know, my darling. She told me all about it. You surprised her, is all. I took care of it. Do not worry, she will treat you with respect from now on.”  
         “That’s all she said? I was so embarrassed! She doesn’t hate me?”  
         “No, she doesn’t _hate_ you… she will get used to you, should you stay. She did mention that she thinks I am very lucky.” Loki winked.  
         “And what about Thor? He and I didn't have a very good introduction.”  
         “What about Thor? I don’t care what that half-wit thinks. Although, I'd love to pull the breath from his chest for hurting you.”  
         Kalah sighed. “I don’t know, Loki…”  
         “Do you love me, sweet girl?”  
         “ _Yes_...”  
         “Then that is _all_ we need. At least tell me that you’ll stay with me for a couple of days and think about it. Look at me, darling. Can you bear the weight of my love?”  
         Kalah looked into his eyes once again, and knew exactly what she wanted to do. “I will stay. At least for a little while.”  
         Loki smiled a large, toothy grin as he grabbed Kalah and pulled her against his lean chest. “Thank the norns… I’ll make you happy, little one. I swear it.”  
         “I know you will, Loki. You already have.”

 

   


	12. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... my... word. It feels SO good to be back with Loki and Kalah... Loki is my absolute favorite character, so being in this world is amazing! I am so sorry that it took so long to update this story, but I have a ton of ideas swirling around in my head for it, so be ready for lots of updates! Thanks for reading!! <3 -C

                                                      

             “My darling… as much as I _desperately_ want to stay here with you, I must get back to my royal duties. I will be back before you know it. Thank you for coming back to me.” Loki spoke softly as he placed a kiss against Kalah’s rosy cheek.  
            “Loki, I can’t promise that I am back for good, you know that… I only agreed to try this. If our relationship becomes an issue… I don’t know that I can put you through that.”  
             His hands wrapped around Kalah’s waist as he pulled her flush against his body. “I would much rather be an outcast living with nothing and have you, than be a King _without_ you. Little one, please remember that… and please stay.”  
             He felt Kalah softly nod against his chest as he backed away from her and looked into her clear, grey eyes. “Your home is here with me now, Kalah. It will do you good to remember that.”  
             “Yes, Loki. I will be here when you return from your day.”

                                                        

  
             With a wink and a flourish of his wrist, a large fire roared to life in the nearby fireplace. Kalah immediately smelled the fragrant wood that was now being burned, mixed with the lovely scent of her meal that Astrid had just brought in. She was famished, and couldn’t wait to tuck into her food.  
             Loki placed his lips against her forehead. “Please relax today. Get a bath, enjoy your meal, the bed and the fire… get some sleep… if you need me, have Astrid fetch me.”  
             “Thank you, Loki. I’m not sure I deserve all this.”  
             “You do… you are more than worthy.”  
             A small smile graced Kalah’s lips as Loki turned and made his way to the chamber door. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”  
             “Yes, Loki…”  
             As soon as he was out of the room, Kalah rushed over to her late-breakfast tray, nearly throwing the lid into the floor. She sat on the rug in front of the fire Loki had made, and inhaled her food. A large sweet bun sat in the center of her plate, surrounded by eggs, fried strips of venison, berries, grapes and apples drizzled with decadent honey, and a large pitcher of melon-flavored ice water. A feast, if Kalah had ever seen one. She tried to take her time and enjoy every bite, licking honey and berry juice from her arm as it dripped before she could get the food to her mouth.  
            After she had eaten as much as she could, she stretched out and watched the fire for a few moments. Maybe Loki was right… maybe they should just be together and not worry about what everyone else thought. He was the King, and if _he_ wasn’t worried about his reputation, then why should she be? After all, she had really grown to care for him… why shouldn’t they be together, if that’s what made them both happy? She had just as much of a right to be there as anyone else.  
           She had made up her mind… she wanted Loki, and dared _anyone_ to get in her way, Asgardian or not.  
           After a few minutes, she decided a bath would make her feel better. She ran her steaming hot water, added some aromatic lavender oils, and sunk into the hot tub. The heat worked wonders on her body relieving tension in her muscles, and even though the bramble cuts on her chest were healing, they still burned like fire with the contact of the water.  
           After awhile, the water in the tub began to grow cold, and Kalah’s fingers began to prune. She realized that all of the clothes Loki had given her had been ruined in one way or another. Her armor was filthy, so she knew she couldn’t put that back on… and she had carelessly cut up her good dress when she escaped last time. She had nothing to cover her body with. She decided that she would drag herself to the bed, cover up, and sleep until Loki came home… maybe he could lend her something to wear then.  
           She stood, letting the remaining soap suds drift down her legs and toward the drain. Pulling a fluffy green towel out of the cupboard, she used it to dry her body before wrapping it around her. Quietly, she tip-toed toward the bed, before dropping her towel and sliding into the silky sheets. This was _much_ better than sleeping in a lean-to on the cold ground… it would be even better when Loki came back to his chambers and joined her.  
          Between her full belly, and the crackling fire, it was only a matter of moments before Kalah drifted into a peaceful sleep— leaving behind their issues and her painful past. The safety of Loki’s chambers lulled her into a feeling of calm and gentle safety that she couldn’t remember ever feeling. Her life before Loki was full of uncertainty, where she had a whole tribe of Elves that depended on her to provide meat for their survival. Loki seemed to enjoy treating her well, which was something she wasn’t used to… but she savored it. Maybe this was her home. Maybe she was meant to be exactly where she was at the moment.  
          She was shaken back to waking reality by two voices— a _booming_ , slightly familiar voice that radiated off the stone walls of the room, and the small, _kind_ voice of Astrid.  
          “How dare that elf defile the bed of a _King_?” She recognized the voice — _Thor_ … and he was angry. Thankfully, Kalah was sleeping facing away from the chamber door. She stayed as still as she could, not wanting to alert the furious blonde Prince of her wakefulness.  
          Astrid’s soft voice trembled. “My Lord… please go speak with my Master. He can explain everything.”  
         “No, she needs to get out of that bed and go back to the prison… Her kind are not welcome here in Asgard!”  
         “My Lord, I _beg_ of you… take your leave and go speak with the King. This is not that innocent Elf’s fight! My Prince, it is between you and your brother!”  
         “My brother…” Thor chuckled. “Loki has taken this Elf into his chambers… into his _bed_? Astrid?”  
         “Yes, my Prince.”  
         “Then he is more foolish than I thought. That Elf will be sorry that she stepped her little unfortunate foot in Asgard. I will see her dead before she acts as a Queen here.”  
         Astrid watched as Thor made his exit, slamming the heavy chamber door behind him, before turning her attention to the frightened Elf that rested in her Master’s bed. Kalah had turned her head to watch Thor’s exit, and was visibly shaking beneath the deep green sheets.  
        Astrid rushed to the bedside, before perching on the edge. “My dear, don’t you worry about that Thor. He is headstrong, but when my Master explains everything, surely he will cool down.” Astrid reached her arms out to the frightened Elf. “Now, come here, sweet girl. Don’t you be scared.” Kalah dove into the embrace and released her mixed emotions on Astrid’s shoulder, thankful that the older woman was there for her.

*****************

         The Throne Room sat quiet that afternoon as Loki rested upon Odin’s empty royal seat. He had met with dignitaries from Vanaheim who were proposing a trade agreement, and a few Aesir men that were repairing one of the protective golden walls around the palace.  
         These topics utterly bored Loki, as he was more interested in ‘Kingly’ duties, like making paramount decisions that involved the well-being of Asgardians. He hungered for excitement… war… _something_ other than deciding if they should trade fruit with Vanaheim. ‘ _Oh well,_ ’ these were his duties as King now, and he would fulfill them to the best of his abilities.  
          He leaned to his right side, and propped his chin on his fist. He couldn’t wait to get back to Kalah. All day long he had thought about her soft, pale skin… her beautiful pink lips that gave way to an equally beautiful smile… and her _body._ Her body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his years. He had been with _Goddesses_ that couldn’t hold a flame to Kalah.  
          He smiled as he replayed the events of the night before. He had been overjoyed when he heard Thor had found her and brought her back, and Loki had spent all night making love to her and convincing her to stay… he hoped it had worked.  
          Suddenly, the doors to the Throne Room opened with a violent fury. His brother strode through them and approached the feet of the Dark King.  
          “Thor. So _glad_ you could visit.” Loki said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.  
          “Loki, I just came from your chambers. Imagine my surprise when I entered and saw a naked _Elf-girl_ in your bed. The same Elf-girl I brought in just two days ago.”  
          “Yes, Thor… Your point?”  
          “You cannot keep an _Elf!_ ”  
          “I’m not ‘ _keeping_ ’ her. She is not an animal! You speak of her as if she were a dog chained to my bed!” Loki suddenly remembered that at one point he did actually have her chained in his room. Although not to his bed, he still felt equally as guilty. “She is _choosing_ to stay, and I’m eternally thankful.” Loki smirked. “What, are you jealous, brother? Do you wish for her to be waiting in your bed? She _is_ ravishing…”  
          “Loki, you are disgracing our Mother by entertaining this idea. You know what Elves did to Asgard… are you inviting it to happen again?”  
          “First of all, _brother_ , we have never had a problem with Silver Elves-”  
          “Only because we haven’t encountered many of them! She _cannot_ be trusted!” Thor’s deep voice rattled the glass in the windows.  
          “Do not interrupt me, Thor! I do not have to ask your permission. I am the King now, or have you been so busy diddling away on your beloved _Midgard_ that you have forgotten what has become of Asgard? Her name is Kalah, and she is thoroughly and absolutely harmless… and she’s staying here with me, brother.”  
          “You don’t know what you are doing, Loki. You are bringing a war upon us by keeping this… elf-girl!”  
          “Take your leave, Thor. I’m growing tired of arguing with you.”  
          Thor was used to dealing with Loki. He knew that his brother couldn’t be reasoned with, and when Loki wanted something, he would make it his no matter the cost. “I hope you know what you are doing, Loki. Keeping her here will end up ruining all of us, mark my word.”  
          With a quick flick from his wrist, Loki waved his brother off. What did Thor know of love? After all, he found ‘love’ with a different maiden every night. Loki wasn’t interested in that kind of ‘love.’ He had enjoyed his fair share of maidens, but now he wanted one person to share his chambers with. He was beginning to love Kalah, and in return, he believed that she loved him too. That was all Loki needed.  
          Thor turned with a huff and stormed out of the Throne Room, red cape billowing behind him. Loki rolled his emerald eyes— he just knew Odin would hear of all this as soon as he awoke, as ever since they were boys, Thor had always been a bit of a tattle-tale.

                                                                                                  *** 

  
          Loki decided that the end of his day had come, and sauntered through the Throne Room. He silently hoped that no one stopped him on his way back to his chambers, as he didn’t think he could wait one more moment to get back to his _lovely_ little pet. His steps became quicker and quicker until he had broken out into an absolute sprint trying to get to his rooms. He couldn’t remember being this happy, and he didn’t think anything could wipe the smile from his face.

                                                                       

  
           Slowly, he pushed the chamber door open and spotted her, sleeping facing away from him in the middle of his large bed. Her beautiful, long back was exposed to him, and he found himself studying those scars that cluttered her perfect skin. He still had a hard time imagining that someone could do that to Kalah… _his_ Kalah. She was the most precious thing he had ever known, and he would worship her from now until the end of time whether she allowed him to or not. His long fingers reached out to trace the long lines. The pink scars on her back began at the top, and swept down both sides, ending right above her bottom, almost making the shape of perfectly formed wings. Maybe they were meant to make her unlovable… to ensure that no one else would ever want her… but it just made Loki love her all the more. She had persevered and risen above her past, and he could identify with that.  
          He quietly shed his clothing, carefully as not to wake her, and slid into the bed behind her. He took the liberty to sneak a tiny peek under the sheet and was happy to see that she was just as naked as he was.  
          “Loki.” Her tiny voice was music to his ears.  
          “You look so beautiful there bare underneath my sheets. You do look sweet enough to eat, little one, shall I _indulge_?” He smirked as his arm snaked its way around her and rolled her to face him. When he saw her face, however, he was met with tears instead of a smile. “Kalah, whatever is wrong?”  
          “Loki, Thor came by here. He saw me sleeping in your bed… he yelled at Astrid, and told her you were foolish to have bedded me. He said he wished to see me dead…”  
          “Oh, dear. You must know that my elder brother is full of hot air. He just _loves_ to hear himself speak. He would do no such thing.”  
          “I don’t know, Loki, he sounded pretty sincere. You are the only one who wants me here, and-”  
           Loki interrupted her. “And that is all that matters, do you understand? You don’t need to listen to anyone but me… You are safe here, darling, and you have nothing to fear. Our love will surpass all of their judgement. Do you believe that?”  
           “Yes… I do.”  
           Loki smiled as he lowered his head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. “What I do with you is my business… and right now, I want to set your world on fire.”  
           She giggled as he pulled her body to his and rolled over, situating her directly on top of him. A distinct hardness pressed against her core, and she knew exactly what Loki needed.  
           “Mmm… sitting on that Throne today, listening to those meaningless men pandering at my feet… and all I wanted was you. I longed to feel you on top of me, little one… Let me have you. I am absolutely _aching_ to be inside of you, Kalah… I have been all day.”  
            With a smile and a shy nod of approval from the Elf, he entered her slowly, savoring every inch, until he was fully seated inside of her.  
            “Yes, darling… that’s it. So warm… so _wet_ … I want to devour you.” His fingers wound their way through her hair, and pulled her face to his engulfing her mouth in a kiss that literally made her toes curl.  
            Slowly, she began to move on top of him, raising her hips before pushing back down onto him.  
            “Look at me, pet.” He said, with a hiss.  
            Without ceasing her movements, Kalah looked into Loki’s eyes.  
            “You have nothing to fear here, and you must remember that.You will always be safe here with me… you will not hurt anymore, nor will I let anyone try and hurt you, dove. You understand that, Kalah… do you not?”  
            “I... I understand, Loki.” She said as she tried to concentrate on his words instead of the feeling of him inside of her.  
            He smiled as he looked upon her, there on top of him. She was his own little piece of perfection. He let his body relax, molding to the form of the bed, as he enjoyed the immense pleasure that Kalah was giving him.  
            She began to move faster, and the pressure that built up between Loki’s legs was unsurmountable. He reached up, and gently placed his hands around her neck, pulling her down to him once again…  
            “Kiss me as you come undone, little bird.”  
             She placed her lips upon his, and after a moment, they had both reached their climax, moaning a lustful symphony into the other’s mouths.  
             She rested her forehead against his as her breathing settled. Being with a god was much different that anything she had ever experienced. The pleasure she received was almost more than she could handle, and it took her more time to recover after being with Loki. He, on the other hand, was ready to make love again immediately, and he seemed to be insatiable.  
            “Come, lay beside me.” He helped her off of him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Darling, do you know anything of Valhalla?”  
            Kalah shook her head. “Not really, Loki. Just what I was told as a child. We didn’t really have a need to learn of Valhalla where I came from.”  
            “I know. Things were a bit different at your home, weren’t they?”  
            She nodded, as she snuggled into his side. “Tell me about it.”  
            “Valhalla is a magical place not very far from where we’re laying now. It’s Odin’s special place for the fallen warriors that he deemed _very_ special. After they die on the battlefield, a Valkyrie carries them to a massive golden hall, where they are brought back to life. They are able to do whatever they’d like during the day. Usually they choose to spar and fight, and at the end of the day, their wounds are magically healed, and their health is fully restored. Today, I realized that _you_ , little one, are _my_ Valhalla. No matter what wounds I incur throughout the day, I come to you and you restore me… you give me exactly what I need.”  
             After a few moments, she spoke. “Loki… I think I’ll stay here… if that’s okay with you.”  
             “I hoped you’d say that. I don’t think I’d live without you.”  
             She giggled. “Well… you’re basically immortal, so I’m sure you’d be okay.”  
             “Just because I am alive on the outside, doesn't mean that I am alive on the inside. Immortality or no, I need you beside me.”  
             She smiled and wrapped her leg around his midsection, pulling herself as close to him as possible.  
             “I want you to realize, little one, that it won’t be easy here for you… it will take Asgardians a while to accept you, but I refuse to let anyone mistreat you here.”  
             “Yes, I experienced that when Thor was bringing me into the palace a couple of days ago. He had bound my hands so that he could pull me along… but the people were so mean to me, Loki… calling me filthy names… people even _spat_ on me. It was a horrible feeling that I don’t want to feel ever again.”  
             She watched Loki’s jaw clench in anger. “I did not know about all of that, darling. I am sorry. You can rest assured that my brother will pay for what he did.”  
             “No… Loki… don’t press it any further.”  
             He pushed her shoulder away from him, making her lay on her back. “And these?” He ran his fingertips along the bramble cuts on her chest. “Would you like for me to forget these too?”  
             She caught his hand in its place. “I’ve been through much worse than a few bramble scratches… so yes, it’s okay, Loki. I have to work on making friends in Asgard, so let’s not cause any trouble… please?”  
             “Whatever you say, little one. Much more, and I will not keep my mouth closed. You will be treated like royalty here, and that doesn’t include harming you, mark my word.”  
             “Yes, Loki…”  
             “Master, I have your dinner!” The pair heard from the other side of the door.  
             Loki slid out of the bed, and into a pair of deep green, silk pants, and a matching robe which he left open, letting it flow behind him as he walked to the door. “Please place the tray on the table, Astrid. Thank you.”  
             She bowed before him, and left the room quickly, hoping she hadn’t interrupted something.  
             “Um, Loki…” Kalah began as she pulled the sheet from the bed to wrap up in. “I think I’ll need some more clothing…”  
             “Mmm… well, as long as you are in my chambers, you are more than welcome to be completely bare… but, I agree, in public you’ll need clothing. I’ll get some delivered for you tomorrow… after all, you won’t need them _tonight_.” He winked at her as he took her delicate hand and led her to the rug in front of the fire. “Let’s have dinner, and then we’ll go back to bed. I’m not near finished with you tonight, little bird.”


	13. Lady Sif

  


 

       “Good morning, little dove.”

       Kalah felt Loki’s lithe, cool fingers trace the nearly healed bramble cuts that resided up the length of her chest. She quickly tried to pull the sheet up to cover herself, but was slowed as she felt the soreness in her body. Her thighs ached with an enormous intensity, that radiated up into her abdominal muscles, finally ending in her upper arms.

       “ _Ow…_ ”

       “Are you sore this morning, sweet elf?”

       “Very sore, Loki. Last night was… almost too much.”

       “Oh, no darling… it was _just_ enough.” He smirked  as he looked into her silvery eyes.

       “You have to remember that I am not a goddess, Loki. I'm an elf. I’m not immortal… I can’t take as much as you can.”

       “Ah! Yes… I know. I’m sorry, little one.” His thumb went to trace her full lower lip. “You, however, seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. Didn’t you, pet?”   

       She giggled as she hid her blushing face against his side.

       He bent his head to nuzzle the soft skin of the hollow behind her ear. “I must get up.” He groaned. “It’s daylight, and I have to get this day started. I don’t want to leave you… I’d love nothing more than to stay in this bed with you all day. _Someone_ has to rule this realm, though.”

       Her eyes closed at the feeling of his skin against hers. “It’s okay, Loki. I shall be here when you return from your day.”

       He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. “Listen to me, Kalah. Today, you will stay here in my chambers. I don’t want you wandering Asgard alone, it’s much too dangerous. Thor knows that you are staying here with me… and he knows the nature of our relationship. I don’t think he would hurt you, but I can’t say that for anyone else in Asgard. For your safety, I’m commanding you to stay here… at least until I return.”

       “I have to stay in here all day? Loki, I can’t! I’ll get so bored. You know that I’m tough, I can take care of myself. I’ll take my knives.”

       “No, Kalah, listen to me. There are people in this palace that would love nothing more than to hurt you… and that’s the _women._ Some of the men would love to get ahold of a pretty little elf like you, and…well, I’m sure you could imagine. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you that could have been so easily prevented. Sleep, eat, read a book, talk to Astrid… enjoy your day. Maybe when I get back, we can go for a walk.”

       She nodded, and watched as his nude body made its way into his washroom. Was it really going to be _that_ dangerous for her in Asgard? Loki made it sound like she’d be safer out on her own in the woods, like she had been before she’d come here. Oh, well. She’d learned her lessons about going against Loki’s wishes, so she’d stay here while he was holding court.

       After a few moments, Loki came from the bathroom dressed in his signature black and green armor, looking regal and handsome, as always. He retrieved his golden helm from his desk, and tucked it under his arm. “Have Astrid fetch me if you need anything, darling, hear?”

       Kalah nodded as she sat up in the bed and pulled the green sheet up to cover her chest, and with a grin from Loki, he was gone.

       What was she going to do all day? She looked around his chambers, looking for something to occupy her time, but saw nothing. She plopped back down into the fluffy bed with a huff. Really, Loki knew she was bright and adept… she didn’t know why he was making her stay in his chambers. He thought she’d be in danger in the palace, but she was capable, and she knew she could handle herself.

       She didn’t think it was worth sneaking out of his chambers, however. She wanted to build Loki’s trust, and she knew that was something that would have to happen before they could be together fully.

       She sighed, and pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped herself in it, before sitting, cross-legged, on the rug in front of the fire. She let her mind drift to the way Loki had explained Valhalla. How she was _his_ Valhalla. She didn’t know how much she had loved her husband… or if she even _did_ love him. Maybe it was an arranged marriage, who knows? All she knew, was that while Loki was speaking to her, she felt things she _knew_ she had never felt before. Even though parts of her memory were still gone, she knew that she’d be able to remember something that lovely and strong. She added some more logs to the fire, and stared at the smoldering wood for more than a few minutes, when Astrid brought in her breakfast.

       “Morning, dearie.” The maid greeted her happily.

       “Good morning, Astrid. Are you faring well today?”

       “I’m breathing, so I’d say that I am faring well!”

       Kalah smiled at the older woman as she set the tray on the table. “Astrid, Loki ordered me to stay in here today. He said it would be too dangerous for me in the palace.”

       “Mm-hmm, I’d have to agree with my master. Until the people of Asgard learn they can trust you, then it _will_ be dangerous. I didn’t like the way Prince Thor reacted to you yesterday.” She put her hand on top of the elf’s hand. “When they get to know you, they’ll accept you and love you, I just know it. Now, Loki’s ordered me to go to the tailor and pick out a few gowns for you. You can’t stay naked all the time! I’ll be back shortly.”     

       Kalah nodded slightly as Astrid left her alone to have breakfast. As she moved her eggs around on her plate, she thought about what her life would be like in the palace if the Asgardians didn’t learn to accept her. Being with Loki would be worth it, but she truly hoped that she’d have an easier time in the palace. If she could meld into the Asgardian society, she’d prefer that… but it wouldn’t be a requirement for that to happen for her to be happy with Loki. She took another bite, and pushed her plate away. Her stomach was in entirely too many knots to eat.

       When a knock landed on the door, she called out to the maid. “Come in, Astrid!”

       The door was slowly pushed open, and the head that poked in didn’t belong to the maid… it was a head of beautiful, long, brunette hair.

       “It’s not Astrid. It’s Lady Sif. May I come in?”

       Kalah gasped and folded the sheet around her so that it would stay up, before crawling to the bed and pulling her hunting knives from underneath it.

       “May I come in, I said?”

                                                             

       “You may.”

       The lovely brunette entered the room, and her face was a bit softer now than it had been in the woods.  She eyed the knives that Kalah clutched tightly in her hands. “You won’t be needing those. I come in peace, Elf.”

       Kalah didn’t know whether to believe this woman or not, but she lowered her knives… she wouldn’t put them away, but she would at least give peace a chance. “What do you need, Asgardian?”

       Sif cleared her throat as she slowly crossed the floor, hoping that the elf wouldn’t attack her. Elves were so unpredictable. She took a seat in one of the chairs before the fire, and motioned for Kalah to take the other. “Please, have a seat. I’d just like to talk to you.”

       Kalah was still wary of Sif’s intentions, but she took the seat in the chair that Loki normally took up. After a moment, Sif spoke. “Loki requested a meeting this morning. He told us of your story, and who exactly you were and what you two had been through over the past few days. I wanted to apologize for speaking to you the way I did in the forest. I spoke before I knew your story, and for that I’m truly sorry.”

       _What a surprise._ “Oh… it’s alright. You didn’t know.”

       Sif sighed as her eyes drifted to the bramble cuts that extended above Kalah’s sheet. “I’m not sure that Thor is as understanding, however. He and Loki got into a fight about you in the Throne Room.”

       Kalah’s eyes moved from Sif back to the fire. “Yes… It’s very evident that Thor hates me. That’s one reason that I tried to run away from this place to begin with.”

       “Thor doesn’t _hate_ you, Kalah. He is still very bitter about Asgard’s problem with elves, and how they almost executed The Queen. Thor and Loki can both be very stubborn, and they tend to butt heads quite often. Thor knows that you aren’t like the elves that have given us trouble, but it will take a little time for him to accept you.”

       Kalah nodded. “I understand. I’m happy that Loki spoke of my honor.”

       “I haven’t seen Loki like this in… well, _ever_ , really.”

       “Truly?”

       “Truly… I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to make you his wife one day.”

       _Wow, Kalah hadn’t thought about that._ “So, are you and Thor betrothed?”

       Sif laughed. “No… no, not betrothed. Our relationship is… complicated.”

       “Oh…” Kalah didn’t know exactly what Sif meant by that.

       Suddenly, Astrid waltzed through the door, with a few pieces of fabric drape over her arms. “Oh, Sif, dear. I didn’t know you were here! I am sorry to have interrupted.”

       “No, you didn’t interrupt. I must take my leave. Kalah, it was nice talking to you. Please let me know if you have any trouble here in the palace. I wouldn’t mind putting someone in their place for you.”

       Kalah laughed. “Thank you, Lady Sif.”

       With a bow of her head, she disappeared through the door.

       “What a surprise… seeing that Lady Sif requested a meeting with you. I never would have guessed that I’d walk in a see you two ladies talking in front of the fire.”

       “You’re telling me… I thought she had come in here to kill me.”

       “Oh, nonsense! If you’re done with breakfast, get into the bathtub. Once you finished, I’ll help you dress for the day.”

       Kalah agreed, and as soon as she was squeaky clean she found Astrid hanging up clothing in the large closet. “Astrid? Is all this for me?” She took in the gowns that now hung right beside her leather armor.

       “Yes, dear. The King wanted you to have an assortment of gowns… especially if you’re going to leave his chambers. Here— this is the one I picked out for you to wear today.” Astrid held up a beautiful, deep green gown.

       “I’ve never seen anything like it, Astrid! Do I always have to dress so formal, though?” Kalah asked as she looked at the beaded gown.

       “For the most part! You see, in this palace you have the workers, like me… and we wear things like this.” She gestured down to her servant’s dress. “… and then there’s nobility, who wear things like this green gown, here… and no in-between. You want to blend in, don’t you?”

       “I suppose so…”

       “Well, lets get this on, then.” Astrid lowered the gown and Kalah stepped into it, wiggling a bit as Astrid pulled it up over her thighs, then her hips, before directing her to slip her arms into the armholes. Astrid walked behind her, gave the gown one more jiggly adjustment, finally zipping it up. “There you are.” Astrid walked back around the elf and looked at the gown. “My goodness, I picked the perfect size! It fits like a glove!”

       Kalah ran her fingers over the beadwork and lace. She had never felt anything more beautiful in her life.

       “Now, sit down and I’ll fix your hair.” Astrid then loosely braided Kalah’s silver hair before tucking the end of the long braid up underneath, giving her a lovely, loose updo. “My word, you’re beautiful, young lady!”

       Kalah giggled. “Thank you… but, Astrid… you didn’t hide my ears.”

       “Why would I do that? You’re lovely just the way you are. Why would you want to be anything different?”

       Kalah took another look at herself in the mirror. She looked regal and royal, even with her pointy ears.

       “Now, I’m going to get back to cleaning. The King should return shortly. I can’t wait for him to see you…”

       After Astrid had left the room, Kalah ran her fingertips along Loki’s bookshelves, feeling the different textures of the books’ spines. Some were leather, some were paper, some were textured like velvet, some spines were even made from hard wood. She pulled a book from the shelf entitled ‘Runic Magic: How to Control Water and Air.’ She thought it looked interesting, so she took it to her chair and began to read. She didn’t know how Loki performed this magic as it looked so very intricate and complicated. He certainly was very talented.

       After she finished the chapter on controlling salt water, the knob on the door began to turn and in popped the God of Mischief, himself. The look on his face when he saw her was something that she’d never forget. She could have sworn that he stopped breathing as he walked over to her, nearly tripping over the rug that laid before the fire.

       “Oh, my darling.” He held his hand out to her, prompting her to stand, and he let his eyes trail over her hair, her face, and down over her body. “I have never seen a more beautiful creation than what is in front of me at this moment. You are ravishing!” His hand traveled to her smooth face, allowing his thumb to slide across her cheekbone.

       Kalah let a pink blush spread across her pale cheeks. “Thank you, Loki.”

       “I’m so glad you are here.” He whispered as he leaned forward placing his lips against hers for a moment. “Mmm… you taste sweet too, my little bird.”

       She grinned. Things had certainly changed over the last couple of days.

       “Come, let’s take a walk around the palace. You are much too beautiful to keep all to myself.”

       “Loki, are you sure?”

       “I am sure. I am ready to put ends to the rumors that are swirling around Asgard. You are mine, and I want everyone to know it.”

       She smiled and took Loki’s hand. It was time to make their debut in Asgard… _here goes nothing_ …

      


	14. Only An Apple

****

 

**Loki and Kalah walked together for a few moments without seeing another soul. It was nice to be on Loki’s arm walking about the palace getting some fresh air, but Kalah worried about what would happen over the next few moments. She knew that Loki wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt her, but that wouldn’t stop their words… and those would hurt just as much.**

**“First, we will feast in the dining hall at the royal table. Normally, I prefer a more… _intimate_ … setting, but not tonight. Tonight is your introduction to the palace.”**

****

**Kalah sighed quietly. “Loki, I’m nervous. There’ll be so many people in the dining hall, and-”**

**“And you must be confident, my darling. Do not let them sense your fear. Hold your head high, after all, you’re on the arm of the King.”**

**She nodded curtly as they slowly made their way to the center of the palace. They began to see more people as they ventured closer to the feasting hall, and she got the reactions that she had expected. If people stared any harder, their eyes would absolutely pop from their sockets. She could tell that they were trying not to be too obvious, as not to anger Loki. It was obvious to her, however.**

**When the couple entered the hall, Loki tightened his grip on Kalah’s hand. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. A hush fell over the previously bustling hall, and whispers began to flow through the air.**

**“Come now, darling. Head up. _Confidence_. You’re royalty right now.”**

**She nodded and held her head high as they began to glide through the seated crowd.**

**“It’s true… it _is_ an elf!” One woman hissed.**

**“Look at her ears poking out. I’ve never seen anything like them!”**

**“Loki’s ruining Asgard. Wait until Odin wakes and hears about this!”**

**“Absolutely filthy…” A woman slapped her husband on the shoulder when she noticed his eyes on the elf’s expensively clad body.**

**More whispers flowed through the air than Kalah could keep up with. Her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment, and as she looked toward the royal table, she saw Thor and a smiling Sif enjoying their dinner. _Great._ _This couldn’t get any better._ She was right in the middle of one of the hardest, most uncomfortably awkward moments of her entire life.**

**“My King.” Sif stood and bowed slightly toward Loki. It was all formality for Sif, she’d never actually _choose_ to bow to Loki. “Greetings, Kalah. Lovely to see you again.” The dark-haired warrior smiled.**

**“It’s lovely to see you too, Lady Sif. I wish more people felt the way that you do.” Kalah said as she peeked over her shoulder and noticed that everyone was still staring.**

****

**“Oh, don’t worry about them. They’ll get used to you. It will all be old news soon.”**

**“I hope you’re right.”**

**A deep voice came from the large, blond man at the table. “Kalah.”**

**She dipped into a tiny curtsey, though her knees were shaking so much she felt like she may fall over. “Thor.” At least he called her by her name instead of ‘ _elf_.’**

**“Have a seat, my beautiful little bird.” Loki grinned as he gestured toward an ornate golden chair. Kalah took a seat on the soft red cushion and Loki helped push her chair up before taking the large chair at the head of the table. He could feel the tension in the room, and especially at their table, and he looked at Thor.**

**“Brother…”**

**“Loki.”**

**Thor glanced at his brother, and Kalah could see the blond god of thunder’s jaw clench angrily beneath his tan skin.**

**Sif cleared her throat to break the silence. She didn’t want Thor and Loki to get into a fight right here at the royal table, nor for either of them to hurt the elf’s feelings. “Kalah, Thor is coming around to the fact that you’re here, really. He’s not angry with you… he’s just trying to understand that you aren’t like the elves that nearly killed the Queen.”**

**Kalah’s voice trembled. “I’m not like them at all, you must understand. My tribe wasn’t violent… well, not toward outsiders anyway.” She said, bitterly.**

****

**“I’ll try, elf.” Thor simpered toward her before swallowing half a glass of mead in one gulp. He then stood with Sif, who had done the same, and they quickly exited the hall.**

**Loki could see Kalah biting her lip nervously as she looked around the intimidating room of gossipers.**

**“Darling, is all of this worth it? The stares, the whispers… the dirty thoughts…” Loki shook his head. “…to be with me? Is it worth it? You’re sure you want this?”**

**Kalah sighed as her attention was brought back to her lover. “It is worth it, Loki. All of this goes away when we’re in your chambers… and hopefully the whispers and stares will become less over time.”**

**He nodded slowly as their dinner, roasted venison with potatoes, bread, and green vegetables, was placed before them. People made their way in and out of the feasting hall, the new feasters replacing the old one’s glares and murmurs.**

**After a few moments, the pair was finished with their dinner, but Loki requested more mead. The servant brought out a large jug of extra sweet mead for the couple.**

**T** **wo large servings of the alcohol later, Kalah’s mind had begun to grow fuzzy. “Loki, I can’t have any more of that. It’s very strong. Aren’t you feeling drunk?”**

**He laughed. “No, little one. I’m a god. It takes much more than that for me to feel drunk. It tastes so sweet… not as sweet as you, however.”**

**She blushed and was pleased to see that the crowd in the hall was growing thin. Less people meant less gossip. “Shouldn’t we be leaving, Loki? Isn’t it getting late?”**

**“I suppose it is. There’s somewhere else I need to go first. Do you remember me telling you of Valhalla?”**

**“Of course. How could I forget?”**

**Loki smiled. “Where I need to go is beside it. Would you like to see it?”**

**“Yes, Loki! Let’s go!”**

**He laughed at her eagerness and allowed her to lead him from the dining hall, albeit a bit wobbly from the mead she had consumed.**

**“Now, you won’t be able to enter Valhalla, but you can see the gates. Only the gods and a few very brave soldiers get to enter those gates.” Loki mentioned after a few moments of walking outside of the castle.**

**“That’s fine. This is so exciting!”**

**He smiled down at her. He loved seeing these same old things through her eyes. It was all glorious and new to her. She was probably happy to just be outside of his chambers… and he was happy to be strolling with her, hand-in-hand.**

**“There.” He pointed in front of them, and when she looked up she gasped loudly. In front of them were two enormous golden warrior statues, with an equally enormous gate in between them. It all shined so brightly that she had to partly shield her eyes.**

**She stood there for a moment, astonished. “It’s… it’s stunning!”**

**“That it is, little bird. Now, what I need to do is right over here in the edge of the wood. Come.”**

**He led her into the forest, through a golden gate, and into a colorful garden. Kalah inhaled the flower’s sweet smells as they made their way onto a stone path.**

**Loki stopped and cradled a hanging bundle of white and pink flowers in the palm of his hand. “Look at these. So delicate and lovely. These are some of my favorites.” He pulled his dagger from his belt and cut some of the buds, before handing them to Kalah. “They share similarities with you, little one. So beautiful, but so very, _very_ fragile. Let’s go a little further into the garden.” **

**After a moment, they came face to face with a large tree that was more vibrantly green than anything else in the forest. Picking apples from the tree was a woman that had striking, long, blond hair, and was clad in a flowing, white, silk gown.**

**“Idunn!” Loki called.**

**“Loki.” The smile in her voice was apparent. “Is it time for an apple? Are you feeling your age this night?”**

**“Yes, Idunn.” As Loki approached the woman’s back, he knelt on one knee, and Kalah watched with confusion. “Except for today, I will ask for two.”**

**The woman stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around. She was as beautiful as the other goddesses, and suddenly Kalah was jealous. She didn’t understand why Loki was kneeling in front of this woman.**

**“Two, you say?” The woman smirked as she looked from Loki’s hopeful face to Kalah’s face of bewilderment. “What do you need two for? Have you fallen in love, My King?”**

**“I… have.” He smiled up at Kalah. “So, I humbly ask that you graciously give me two of your apples.”**

**“Hmph. Well, it would be like _you_ to fall in love with a mortal. I will give you two apples… but you will owe me a favor.”**

**“Of course, Idunn. Anything you ask.”**

**She reached into a basket, the handles studded with rubies, and pulled from it one sparkling golden apple, handing it to Loki. She pulled out a larger one and handed it to Kalah. “Loki, you must be careful with these. Do you remember how it was for you the first time you had one of my apples?”**

**“Yes, Idunn. We will be very careful. You have my many thanks.” Loki rose and bowed to the woman before grabbing Kalah’s hand and exiting the woods. He took the apple from her and with a swish of his wrist, both of the fruits disappeared.**

**“Loki, what just happened?”**

**He put his finger over his lips. “Shhhh. We’ll discuss it when we get back to my chambers. We must hurry.”**

**The pair quickly made their way back to his chambers, and with another swish of his wrist, the apples reappeared. He placed them on his desk before turning to Kalah. “I’d like for you to change clothes… wash up… get comfortable. Then we’ll talk about the meaning of all this.”**

**Kalah sighed. Loki certainly was a mystery. But, she did as she was told and went into the washroom, using a soft, warm, damp cloth to clean her body starting at her face and slowly moving down toward her feet. Next, she applied some of the rose and honey infused cream that Loki had given her to massage into her skin. It smelled so beautifully feminine and floral… something that Kalah hadn’t had the opportunity to experience until recently. She slipped into a cream colored, low-cut, silk nightgown that Astrid had brought her earlier. She let her silvery hair fall from the braid it had been in, and she ran an emerald comb through it, working through the tangles from the day.**

****

 

**She peeked out of the bathroom and saw Loki sitting at his writing desk, clutching one of the golden apples tightly. “Loki?” She asked quietly.**

**His nervous anticipation only let him muster a tiny smile toward her, but his eyes greedily drank in the sight of her form in that beautiful nightgown. “Kalah, we must have a conversation.”**

**“A conversation?” _That couldn’t be good_ , she thought.**

**“Yes, my darling.” He placed the apple back onto his desk and patted his knee. “Please, come sit with me.”**

**She softly sat on his leather-clad knee, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “Is everything okay, Loki?”**

**“It’s fine, love… wonderful, in fact.” His head gestured toward the apples. “Have you ever heard of Idunn’s apples?”**

**“Not until today. What are they?”**

**“These… are the secrets to the god’s longevity and youth.” He rolled a golden apple around his large palm. “ _These_ are what make us immortal. Here.” He handed her the apple and watched her thin, pale fingers wrap around it. **

**“Why were you on your knees before that woman, Loki?”**

**“That woman is Idunn. She’s the Goddess of Spring. She’s vital to the well-being of the gods. Without her apples… we’d perish rather quickly, so we tend to treat her with respect.”**

**“I just thought you immortal because you’re a _god_. To think, this fruit is the root of that immortality.” She said as she studied the bright golden skin of the apple.**

**“We have to eat them every so often to retain our youth. Kalah, I am going to partake of an apple tonight, and I would like for you to do the same.”**

**“You want _me_ to eat one of those?” **

**Loki nodded. “I can’t bear the thought of living without you. Not anymore.”**

**She was shocked. “But… those are grown for the gods…”**

**He smirked at her. “It should work on you all the same.”**

**“Loki… I’m not sure that I _want_ to be immortal. What if you get bored of me in three thousand years? I’ll be all alone.”**

**His thumb traced her soft, blushing cheek. “I’ll never tire of you, little bird.  Not even in three thousand years.”**

**Kalah sighed as she looked into Loki’s emerald eyes. “I’m not meant to be immortal, Loki. The elves… we die.”**

**He shook his head trying to scatter her words from his mind. “You’re meant to be with me, no matter the cost. Please.”**

**“What will happen when… _if_ … I eat it? It’s a bit of a scary thought.”**

**Loki chuckled. “The first apple I had was quite unforgettable. The moment I took that first bite, my eyes were opened to so many new things. Things and possibilities that I thought unattainable before.” He motioned for her to stand, grabbed her hand, and led her over to his perfectly turned down bed -- courtesy of Astrid. “Kalah, your entire life is but a heartbeat… a _breath_ … of mine. I don’t want to live one day without you by my side… not one.”**

**A tear escaped her eye and rolled over her cheek before dripping onto the floor. Things had certainly changed. Instead of wanting to run away, she was pondering being with Loki… _eternally_. “Well... I guess I’ll try it.” She immediately thought of the insurance immortality would give her around Asgard. What if Thor really tried to end her life? Or someone else? Maybe this apple would be a good thing that Kalah could use to her advantage.**

**He smiled and let out a relieved laugh, making the skin around his eyes crinkle. She absolutely loved those smiles. “I’m so thankful to hear you say that, love.** **Lay down and make yourself comfortable.” He ordered as she slid into his soft bed, and he pulled the furs up to cover her chest. “I don’t know what exactly will happen to you when you ingest this, Kalah. People take it in many different ways the first time. That’s why I want you to be safe in the bed with me when you do it.”**

**He placed both apples onto the bed beside Kalah along with his dagger, and slipped out of his clothing. When he was completely nude, he slid into the bed beside her. “You will take yours first. I want to make sure you are safe… and then I will enjoy mine.”**

**She nodded as she watched him slice into the juicy fruit with his trusty dagger. “We’ll start with a small sliver first.” He handed her a very thin slice of the apple, to which she put against her tongue. He could hear the fruit crunch in her mouth as she chewed it up and swallowed it. “Well? Anything yet?”**

**She let out a small snicker and shook her head. “Nothing. But it tastes good.”**

**“Perfect.” He breathed a sigh of relief, because he had seen some terrible reactions to these apples over his lifetime — especially from species other than Asgardians. He then sliced up the rest of the apple and placed it near her. “Now, we’ll go very slow. This process isn’t an easy one. Lay back, get comfortable.”**

**She smiled uneasily, slid down a little further into the bed, and let her hands rest on her stomach. Loki picked up a larger piece and held it to her lips, allowing her to open her mouth and accept the fruit. She chewed the first piece easily and swallowed it. Her vision began to grow hazy, and Loki’s chamber began to swirl in her sight.**

**“Good girl… now a bit more.” Another piece disappeared behind her lips.**

**She continued to let Loki feed her the apple, her vision dimming a bit with each piece, until she only had one slice left. Her eyes finally drifted closed, and Loki watched as she gasped and her back arched sharply off the bed. “Are you alright, darling? Open your eyes for me, Kalah!”**

**She sunk comfortably back into the bed and sighed contentedly, but still wouldn’t wake. Quietly, he placed his large hand flat on her chest between her breasts, and felt it rise and fall with slow, deep breaths. She was certainly sleeping deeply, and her face looked serene and peaceful. Her body was either accepting the apple and making the necessary changes, or she was dying.**

**“ASTRID!” Loki yelled loudly, probably waking half of the palace.**

**After a moment, a bumbling Astrid bolted into the room, wrapping her robe around her. “My King? What’s wrong?” She could see a bare-chested Loki leaning over an even more pale Kalah in the bed. Astrid could glean that the elf looked so peaceful laying there with her hands folded beautifully across her stomach, but something just wasn’t right.**

**“Please go fetch a healer… the elven one – Althia. Please.”**

**“What’s wrong with Kal-”**

**“Just go, Astrid. Hurry!” The maid turned on her heels and ran back through the chamber door.  “What have I done?” Loki cried as he jumped from the bed and slid into a pair of green silk pants. He knelt beside the bed, and took one of her hands in his. “Kalah? Can you hear me, love?” He leaned over the elf, and delicately pressed his lips to hers before whispering “wake up for me, darling… please, come back from wherever you are.”**

**The chamber door flew open and Astrid trotted through with the healer immediately behind her.**

**“Your majesty, what is happening?”**

**“I fed her an apple…”**

**“One of Idunn’s apples, your majesty?” The healer asked.**

**“Yes, Althia. Her body... contorted... and now she won’t rouse.”**

**“Your majesty, those apples aren’t meant for beings like her! They’re meant for gods.”**

**“It shouldn’t have hurt her, healer. I’ve seen plenty of other beings eat these apples!”**

**Althia sighed as she sat on the bed beside Kalah. After a few tense moments, the healer spoke. “Your majesty, her body is healthy and strong. Her mind, however, I cannot see.”**

**“What do you mean you cannot see it?”**

**“Her mind is elsewhere, My King. In thousands of years, I’ve never seen this.” The healer looked back down on Kalah. “I can’t guarantee that she _will_ come back. She’s somewhere very far away.”**

**“No.” Loki said defiantly, his voice rising slightly. “No, that’s not acceptable. Help her, healer! Bring her back to me!”**

**“My King, there’s nothing I can do now. It’s been done. All we can do is give her time to wake. There’s no medicine, or magic even, that will fix this! If I could help her, I would.”**

**“You’re worthless, then, healer. Leave us.”**

**“I’m sorry, your majes-”**

**“I said… GET… OUT!” He shouted, causing both women to scurry from the room.**

 

****

 

**Over the next few hours, Loki did everything that he knew to help Kalah. He pored over his spell books and performed some healing spells that he had used before… and even some ancient ones that he had never attempted. None of them worked. They didn’t even create any movement behind her eyelids.**

**He had just knelt by his bed and placed his forehead against hers when a knock fell onto his door. He noticed that her body temperature was much cooler than it was a few hours ago in the dining hall.**

**“Loki, my son? May I come in?” Frigga’s voice rang through the door.**

**He sighed against Kalah’s cool, static lips. “I suppose, mother.”**

**Frigga peeked her head around the door and saw her son slumped over his bed hopelessly. “Loki, what’s the matter? I found the throne room empty this morning, so I thought something might be wro-”**

**“Something _is_ wrong, mother.” Loki lifted his head from Kalah’s face and looked toward Frigga. “I don’t know what I’ve done.”**

**The Queen approached the bed and took in the sight of the sick elf. She reached down and touched Kalah’s slight hand. “Oh, Loki, she’s so cold.”**

**“It’s all my fault. After dinner, we went to Idunn’s garden.” He shook his head as he looked at Frigga. “I thought my plan was foolproof. I asked Idunn for two apples this time. I fed Kalah one, and she fell into this sleep. Now, she won’t wake. The healer couldn’t help her. She said her mind was far away… Now, her skin is growing cold, when just a few hours ago she was warm. What if I’ve killed her?”**

**“I’ve never witnessed Idunn’s apples causing the death of anyone, Loki, but this _is_ rather strange.”**

**Loki pulled the heavy curtains back and walked through his balcony doors, with Frigga following. “I’ve been performing spells on her all night. Nothing has helped, and I am absolutely spent. I can’t help her.”**

**Frigga approached her son and placed her hand against his shoulder. “It will be alright, Loki.”**

**“But what if it’s not, mother? I’ve found someone that I love… and now she could be on her deathbed. I can’t do anything right, can I? Not even protect _one_ innocent girl. Everything I touch seems to turn to ash and crumble beneath my hands.”**

**“You really love this elf girl, don’t you, Loki?” Frigga asked as she looked at her son’s pained face.**

**“More than anyone.”**

**Frigga sighed. “Well, I suppose it’s time to call on Mengloth of Jotuheim. I believe she owes me a favor. If anyone can bring Kalah back, she can.”**


End file.
